


Hidden Variable in life

by Superherogeek1



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Badass Pregnant Eggsy, Blended family, Blood, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean is In Over His Head, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy is a Dad, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart as Arthur, Hormonal Eggsy, Husbands, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Meet the Family, Merlin is so done, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnancy complications, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide Attempt (implied), Tattoos, Tilde appearence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets, Violence, intruders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: The life of Harry and Eggsy was relatively calm, well as calm as being married in the spy world can be.. but when a knock on the Hart Household door sounds at 8:30 in the morning, things change forever for the Hartwin couple. Eggsy learns he has a 7 year old daughter, who just lost her mother, waiting for him at a CPS facility. And the surprises keep coming... what will Happen next?I am American, so please excuse my inconsistencies with conversions. I am using American messurment terms, sorry.





	1. The Knock

Eggsy Hart had woken to an empty bed many times during the year in a half of being Harry’s husband. He knew where Harry was and was not worried. With a groan, Eggsy got up and readied himself for the day. Twenty minutes later, he was buttoning his suit jacket and suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

“Be right there!” He yelled through the door as he grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and rainmaker.

He opened the door to find a suit-clad man and woman one his front porch.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Eggsy said is his posh accent.

“Hello, we're from Child Protective Services. Are you Gary Unwin?” The woman ask cautiously.

“It's Gary Hart now actually. Is something wrong?” Eggsy asked nervously.

“Is there some place we can talk in private? We have some news that will affect both you and your spouse.” The man interjected.

“Yes, of course. Ah, bloody hell! I'm late. Is there anyway we can continue this at the Kingsman tailor shop on Savile Row? My husband and I both work there and it'll be my husband's break time when we get there. Do you know where to go?” Eggsy says as he locks the door as the man and woman nod and turn toward their own car. Eggsy got quickly into his bright red Shelby Mustang GT-500. He revved the engine and pulls out out into traffic. Eggsy calls Harry’s glasses while he pays attention to the road.

“Darling, where are you? I have a meeting that requires you to be present.” Harry answers immediately.

“Ya, about that love… that meeting needs to be postponed. You and I have an urgent situation that needs to be taken care of. I got a knock on the door this morning. It turned out to be the bloody CPS. We are meeting with them with them at the shop as soon as I get there. Something's wrong but I don't know anything yet. I got to go. I’m pulling up now.” Eggsy rambled as he pulled into his designated parking space.

As he got out, he saw that the CPS workers were getting out of there car as well. He opened the door for the man and woman then led them into the dining room where Harry was waiting for them.

“I apologize for running late, love. Our fur baby decided that this morning would be a good day to play keep-away with my sock.” Eggsy said, kissing his Husband's cheek before he sat down in his usual seat and gestured to the other people to take a seat to Harry’s left.

“Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss?” Eggsy asked nervously before he felt Harry take his hand in his.

“I regret to inform you that your daughter has been taken into our custody.” The woman said sadly.

“What!? I have a daughter?” Eggsy whispers  as his blood drained from his face and he stare in shock and wonder but as the woman continued, he felt he blood begin to boil.

“Her mother was found dead on the couch in their living room.  She overdosed on cocaine. A neighbor heard Skyler scream and when he opened the door, she was coming out her door and start yelling for help. Anyway, because you are labeled as the father, you are well within your rights to take her home with you and your husband.” The man said as Eggsy looked at Harry with wide tearful eyes

“When can we meet her?” Harry asks immediately, watching with grin as Eggsy matched his grin, eyes lighting up with joy and surprise.

“You can come to our office whenever you are available.” The man answered back.

Harry nodded then pulled out his phone. Eggsy looked at him in silent question.

“I'm letting our tech wizard know that you and I will be leaving to take care of some family issue and that we'll be back here later. I assume you'll want her to meet her uncle when we get back. So should I let him know that we'll take the train to his office location after we're done?”

“Yes, Harry!”

“Thank you so much, both of you. We would be very happy to bring her home with us. We'll leave now to go to your office.” Harry said as he and Eggsy showed the pair to the door of the shop. After watching the CPS workers leave. He pulled Eggsy into his arms and kissed him gently.

“Darling. I love you so much. I promise that we are in this together.”  Harry said after  they pulled away.

“I love you too and I know that we are. You said that already.” Eggsy said with a grin

“really? When?” Harry asked curiously.

“I believe you said it before ‘I do’ and and a kiss.” Eggsy said with a soft smile as he takes Harry's left hand in his and fiddles with the gold band that rest on his ring finger.

Harry chuckled softly before turning to face back into into the shop.

“We'll be back later, Andrew.” He said before turning back to pull the door open for Eggsy to walk through.

“Now, how about we go meet our princess?”

“I was born ready.”


	2. meetings

“Bloody hell, this is actually happening.” Eggsy said as he put the car in park after pulling into the parking space. He and Harry got out of the car and entered the office building. They walked in and told her who they were and receptionist smiled. She told them to follow her them lef them to a door and stopped outside of it.

“Skyler is inside. Good luck.” The lady said walking back the same way she led them.

Eggsy took a deep breath and knocked lightly before opening the door slowly.

As he walked into the room, he looked around for his daughter. When his eyes landed on her’s, he let out a soft smile. She got his eyes. He walked up to her and crouched in front of her.

“Hi, Skyler. I’m so happy to meet you.” He said happily.

“Why? Who are you?” Skyler asks timidly.

“I’m your dad sweetheart. I am so sorry I wasn't around. But I am here now and your Papa and I will love and take care of you for the rest of our lives. Okay?”

“My papa?” Skyler asks.

“My husband, Skyler. Do you want to meet him?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright.” Eggsy stood with a smile. However when Skyler reached up with fear in her eyes, he bent back down again and picked her up and began carrying her down to the lobby where Harry had insisted he wait.

As the pair walked, Eggsy heard Skyler begin to let out quiet sobs from where her head rested on his shoulder. Eggsy just placed a long kiss on her temple and begin rubbing slow, steady circles on her back.

“Oh, Honey. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. And I promise over time, it will get easier.” He said as he hugged her tightly to him.

“How do you know that?” Skyler whimpered.

“My dad died when I was your age.” Eggsy said softly as they entered the lobby.

“Skyler honey, meet your Papa.” Eggsy said with a huge smile.

“Hello Skyler. I'm so excited to meet you. Do you want to come home with us?” Harry said as he ran his hand down her long hair that matched Eggsy’s. Harry grinned as Skyler nodded.

“I already signed the papers. She's ours and we can go when we're ready. Remember, we have to go back to work though.” Harry said to Eggsy.

“Thank you, love.” Eggsy said reaching up to quickly kiss his Husband.

“It's not a problem Darling. So, are we ready to go?”

“Of course.”

 

When they arrived back at the shop, Harry got out and gathered the food they got on the way there while Eggsy got Skyler out.

“Okay sweetheart. There are a few rules here at the shop that you need to follow ok? First rule, everything you see and hear is a secret. If you tell anyone, Daddy and Papa can get hurt very badly. Second rule, you need to be polite and on your best behaviour. Third rule, please make sure you knock before you enter a room. Ok Honey?”

“Yeah, Daddy. I understand.”

“Alright Princess. Please hold my hand. I don't want you to get lost.” Eggsy said, leading her inside where Harry was waiting next to Fitting room 1.

The family piled inside the room and started their journey down to bullet train.

 

An hour later, the small family made their way to merlin’s office.

 

When they arrived at the large steel doors that led to Merlin’s office, but before Harry could knock, His glasses beeps.

Harry sighs then turns to Eggsy.

“One of the recruits are getting in trouble. I need your help handling them. We'll come back when we're done.”

“Alright. Lets beat them into shape.”

Eggsy said, picking up Skyler and settling her on his hip before the made their way to the recruits’ dormitory.

When they walked through the door, they were greeted by the recruit quarters looking like a chicken blew up. Feathers clung to every surface.

“Attention! All of you, Outside. Now!” Harry’s orders rang inside the room. Harry and Eggsy followed as all the recruits filed out and onto the lawn.

“Daddy, I’m cold.” Skyler whispered trying to huddle into him, seeking warmth.

“Ok sweetheart. I'm going to have put you down alright. Your papa and I have to take care of these recruits. They were bad and need to learn how to follow the rules. Here, take my jacket, it'll keep you warm.”

Eggsy said as he put her down and gave her his jacket, leaving him in his white button up shirt and tie.

“but won't you be cold?” Skyler asked but put on the jacket anyway.

“I'll be fine hon. But thank you for your concern. I love you. Can you stay here for me while I deal with these troublemakers?” Eggsy asks, crouching down to hug his daughters to him.

“Ok daddy. I love you too.” Skyler said with a small smile. Then to Eggsy’s surprise, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. Eggsy closed his eyes, savoring the moment, But that moment was broken when one of recruits opened his mouth.

“Why the fucking hell did you bring us out here, you dick! It's fucking cold.” He yelled at Harry. Eggsy tensed and stepped in front of Skyler protectively.

“Arthur, please take her inside.” Eggsy growled, seeing red.

“Gladly. You are authorised to use any action you see fit, with the exception of murder and permanent bodily injury. Have fun Galahad. Remember to be back before dinner time.” Harry said with a smirk as the the recruit paled.

“Thank you, sir.”

Eggsy waited until he heard the doors close and then addressed the shivering recruits.

“Listen up! Every one here, with the exception of Riley, will be running 5 laps around the mansion then once that is completed, you will go back to the dorms. You will pick up every single feather that is in there. At 1700 hours there will be a an inspection for feathers. That gives you three and a half hours. Riley, stay where you are, the rest of you are dismissed.” Eggsy instructed with a neutral face, not allowing his blinding rage to surface.

“Do you know who Arthur and that seven year old girl are to me?” Eggsy asked calmly.

“You mean that Bastard and brat he took with him. No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me.” Riley smirked.

“You know, I was just going to write you up for insubordination and make you run another lap on top of the 5 that you already need to do, then make you go apologize to Arthur and Excalibur. However, now, you are going to first stand in front of that wall over there while I see how close I can get my knife to your crotch. If you flinch, you will go home. Understood? If you pass, you will run ten laps total and then, you will spend your night, mopping ever hall in this complex. I have access to you tracker and I have it set to notified me if you stay still to long . If I find that you go off to sleep anywhere, you will be running laps from 900 to 1700 hours.” Eggsy say with an authoritative voice.

“This is bullshit! Why do you care so much?” Riley yells angrily.

“I care because Arthur is my husband, and Excalibur is my daughter. My baby has been through something that no child should be subjected to. She woke up two days ago to find her mother dead in the living room. You have no idea what that feels like at that age. Arthur and I had to drive to the Child Protective Services building where she was taken to. I want you to put yourself in her shoes. Imagine waking up and going down the hall to find your mother with a needle in her arm. You try to wake her up but she doesn't. You run to your neighbors looking for help. And you take him with you where you find out that at seven years old, you're all alone because you’re mother is dead. Then imagine being there while the police walking around your house, then suddenly you are being put in the back of a strange car with a stranger driving, taking you away from everything you know and love. And then a man you've never met shows up, saying he's your dad, and that you will be coming home with him and his Husband. How would you feel after all of that!? I hate that she is the third child in my family to lose a parent at that age but I am prepared to do anything for her. I've known her for a total of three hours but I already love her with all my heart and I would willingly die for both Arthur and my daughter. And what did you do after all of this? You cuss out your boss, in front of his Husband and daughter no less, then insult them while they aren't here.” Eggsy said, white hot rage flowing through him.

“Oh My God. I am so sorry sir. Will you allow me to express my apologies to Arthur and your daughter.” Riley asks his eyes showing real grief when Eggsy looks at him.

“Fine. If you can show me that you are really sorry, there will be no punishment. If not,  you will go home. Do not make me regret this.” Eggsy sighs.

“Yes, sir. And if you don't mind, I would like to ask how she is the third person to lose a parent in your family. Who was the first and second?” Riley asks timidly but suddenly he felt he knew the answer when Eggsy’s eyes took a sad glint on.

“My dad died during his Kingsmen training when I was six.” Eggsy said softly before realizing that he was at work. Squaring his shoulders and straightening his back, he was no longer Eggsy. He was agent Galahad. Riley noticed the shift and stood at attention once again.

“Mr. Caridon. I expect you to join your group. As soon as you are done, you may come to Arthur’s office. I will be having dinner with my family, Merlin, and Lancelot at 1730. You can apologize then. Dismissed.” Eggsy said before turning on his heel and strode off the lawn and into the building.

Once Eggsy arrived at his Husband’s office, he warily pushed open the door, he knew that Harry was inviting Merlin and Roxy to have dinner. So when he entered the room he found Skyler coloring on the floor before she noticed him.

“Daddy! Look! Papa and I made butterflies out of paper!” Skyler said excitedly as she ran up to Eggsy and showed him what she accomplished.

“That's beautiful. Now, come here Baby doll. Daddy needs some snuggles.” Eggsy said as he plopped down on his back, sinking into the cushions of Harry’s couch. Skyler climbed onto the couch and laid on top of Eggsy. Eggsy nuzzled her hair and circled his arms around her, hugging her close.

“I love you so much. You are such a strong little lady and I am so proud of you for everything that you have and will do.” Eggsy says into her hair.

“I love you too daddy, Thank you for taking me with you.” Skylar said sleepily.

“Sleep, my princess. I'll be here when you wake up.” Eggsy said looking down as his daughter was losing her battle with sleep.

“promise?” came a small whimper that broke Eggsy heart.

“Promise. Sleep well, My Miracle.” He answered, rubbing circles in her back.

 

Later that day, Eggsy woke up to the sound of the door open.

“Galahad, how about a little sparring session? Where are you?” Percival asked as he walked through the door looking around for Eggsy.  Eggsy raised his arm and chuckled but stilled as Skyler whined a little and shuffled in closer. Just as Percival came in sight, Skyler blinked her eyes open, drawing Eggsy’s attention away from the older agent.

“Hi there. Sleep well Princess?” Percival look curiously at the young agent and the mysterious little girl that was sleeping on top of him. Percival would always deny the indignant cry of disbelief when he heard come out of the little girl’s mouth next.

“Yeah Daddy. Thank you for staying.”

“Of course, baby doll. Now that we had our nap, what do you say about going to the gym with me and Percy? And when Papa gets done with his meeting we can come back here and have dinner.” Eggsy said as he stood up, taking Skyler with him. He sat her on top of his shoulders and told her to hang on before turning back to Percival with a smug grin.

“So, sparring huh? I'm down. Can you grab that tablet right there. Thanks.” Eggsy said as he led the way out the office door and down toward the gym.

Percival and Eggsy walked in relative silence. Well, as silent as it could be as the the little girl talked about her friends and her grandma and grandpa would be worried when they find out what happened and the school she went to.

“So you and Harry decided to adopt?” Percival asked as he walked beside Eggsy.

“Nah, mate. She’s mine. My own flesh and blood. The last female partner I had, decided to hide her pregnancy from me. She overdosed on crack yesterday and died. I was notified when I was walking out of our house and Harry and I went to get her later this morning.” Eggsy said as they continued walking

“Oh. I'm sorry. No child should go through that, to wake up to find that their parent is dead. That's horrible.” Percival said sadly.

“Yeah, It's horrible but she's got Unwin blood in her. Yes I hate that she will live her life with that same pain that I've had to live with, but us Unwins are strong and tough. She'll be just fine.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“When we go home to you and Papa’s house, can we maybe invite my grandma and grandpa over for dinner? I don't want them to not know where I am?”

“I think that can be arranged. How about we take a rain check on that visit to the gym and go find Papa?” Eggsy asked before looking at Percy who just waved them away. Eggsy put on his glasses and call his Husband, who answered immediately.

“Darling? Do you need something?”

“Nah. The little one wanted to know if we can invite some of her relatives over for dinner. We can do pizza or some other take away. I actually think that's a great idea so they know that she's safe, healthy and happy. Maybe we can invite my mum and daisy as well.”

“That sounds wonderful. I'll get working on  finding her grandparents and any close aunts and uncles.  Can you head home and clean up, maybe get the spare bed room set up? I'll make sure to be home before they start arriving.” Harry answered.

“Already on our way. I'll see you at home love. Oh and I’ll have to take mister pickle down. We don't want anyone being frightened.”

“Alright. See you at home. I love you both.” Harry said before hanging up.

 

As the father-daughter duo walked toward the bullet train, Eggsy went to the recruit dorms and let everyone know that if they had issues,  they would need to go to Merlin, seeing as he and Arthur were calling it quits for the day.

 

Once they arrived at his and Harry’s house, he set Skyler in front of the tv letting her pick the channel as he went into the kitchen to video call his mum.

“Eggsy! I haven't heard from you in weeks how are you and Harry doing?” Michelle asks happily.

“We're doing fantastic mum. I was just wondering if you and daisy can have dinner here tonight. If you have other plans that's ok but there is something you should know.” Michelle was about to answer but was  interrupted by a scream. She took in her son’s panic stricken face cautiously.

“Daddy!” Michelle heard before the image of Eggsy shifted as if he suddenly fell over. Which is apparently exactly what happened.

“I'm sorry mum. I need to take care of this. I'll see you tonight yeah?” Eggsy said through the sound of a crying child.

“you'll see me in 10 minutes. I’ll drop off daisy at the sitter. Bye babes.” Michelle answered curtly before hanging up.

Eggsy sighed and put away his phone. Then, he stood up cradling Skyler to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“What's the matter, baby doll?” Eggsy asked as he walked around the room.

“There is a monster in the potty.” She said sniffling slightly.

“Oh honey, that is no monster. That’s Papa’s puppy. When the puppy died, Papa had him made into a furry statue because he loved that puppy very much. So much in fact, that Papa wanted to be able to see him everyday so he put it in the potty. Do you know what Papa named his puppy?” Eggsy said as he sat down with her sitting sideways on his lap. She shook her head from where it rested against his shoulder.

“He named him Mister Pickle.”

“Mister Pickle!?” Skyler sat up looked at him with wide eye.

“Yep. Your Papa is so weird but we still love him, right?” Eggsy said before he started tickle her. With a happy squeal, Skyler was off his lap and running.

“Skyler! Help me! The tickle monster Inside of me is trying to get out! Ahh save yourself my princess! The curse is to strong! No!” Eggsy said pretending to transform into a monster as he fell to his hands and knees. He hung his face and twisted his face into a funny expression and then suddenly began to get up.

“The tickle monster is coming to get you!” Eggsy said as he stalked slowly around the corner to see a head of blond wavy hair fly around a corner followed by a squeal of laughter that came from the kitchen. He came around the kitchen corner to find it empty. With a smirk, he heard a little giggle from under the kitchen table.

“Tickle monster must find little girl. Tickle monster must eat little girl up, before tickle monster grows weak and is defeated.” Eggsy says in a voice that sounded like the cookie monster before he stalks be up to the table and pulls Skyler out, grabbing her from behind. Then roars playfully as he tickles his daughter.

 

As Michelle and her sister pull up to the house and opens the car door, she can hear child laughter and a loud sound that sounded like a dinosaur roar, followed by more squealing laughter. however, she smiles she hears her son laughing as well.  Michelle's sister who had been visiting when Eggsy called looked at her questionably, Michelle just shrugged but turned back to the house when she heard what she thought sounded like a wounded cry. She had reached for her keys to his house and was about to barge in there but then she heard more laughter and Eggsy yell, “The tickle monster is defeated noooooo!” Then a loud thud that could only be her son falling to the floor dramatically faking a death. Michelle unlocked the door quietly motioning for her sister to come in but stay silent as she walked into the house.

As she steps into the room where Eggsy and young girl were playing.

Michelle watched as the little girl’s eye widened with a realization.

“A true love's kiss can break the spell!” she says before she plants a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. Michelle watched as her son pretended to wake up. He opened his eyes and stared at the little girl with pride and love. He opened his arms in invitation, still laying on the floor, the little girl crawled into them, curling up into his arms.

Michelle smiled as tears slid down her cheeks at her son’s next words.

“Yes, my little princess. True love will win any battle against the evils in our soul. And if you take care of it and allow it to grow. It can help other people battle their evils as well.”

Eggsy said as he laid a sweet kiss to her hair. Eggsy gave the little girl one last bear hug. Before sitting up gently.

“Alright, up you get baby doll. I need to talk to your grandma and great aunt Misty before we need to get ready for Papa to get home. Can you watch tv for a few minutes while the grown ups talk in the kitchen?”

Eggsy asked before Skyler nods, already looking through Netflix for the cartoons.

“Alright. Yell if you need me Ok? Love you.” Eggsy said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before standing up and leading the two Woman into the kitchen.

“So I see you and Harry decided to adopt.” Michelle said as she made a cup of tea for herself and Misty.

“Who is Harry?” His aunt Misty asked.

“You didn't tell her mum?” Michelle just  shook her head sheepishly.

“Harry is my Husband.

“Oh My God! That's why you've turned down all my offers to find a nice girl for you!” Misty said, looking at Eggsy in horror.

“Yes it is. And she's not adopted Mum.. Skyler, sweety, please come here for a few minutes.” Eggsy called toward the entertainment room.

“But Daddy! I'm in the middle of a show!”

“Now, Skyler.” Eggs said firmly.

“Fine.” Skyler groaned but walked in from the living room.

“Thank you Princess.” Eggsy said lifting her up and setting her on his lap.

“Skyler, meet your grandma and great aunt Misty.”

“Hello.”

“Eggsy, she has your eyes. And your hair color!” Michelle whispers tearfully.

“I know Mum. She's my baby. My own flesh and blood. I was informed that one of my Ex-girlfriends was pregnant at the time of our break up. I never knew until this morning. Her mom passed away last tight. Harry and I brought her home with us.”

“Darling! I'm home!” a man’s voice carried in from the foyer. Skyler looked up from her place against Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Papa!” Skyler hopped off her daddy’s lap and took off down toward the door.

“Hi, Butterfly! Did you have fun with daddy?” Harry asked before he called out for his Husband.

“I'm in here, Harry!” Eggsy said as he walked to the kitchen entry way. Misty watched as her nephew’s eyes lit up and grinned as a man much older that him and herself, came into view with Skyler.

“Hi, love.” Eggsy leaned up and kissed His husband lovingly.

“Mmm, hello to you too. Skyler’s grandparents, her aunt, and a few of her mother’s family friends and their families will be here at 1800 hours. Is that alright?” Harry said softly once they pulled apart.

Eggsy nodded and turned back to his mother and aunt.

“Mum, can you and Harry, work on dinner? Some sort of pasta dish should work, along some cooked veggies. There should be some instant mashed potatoes in the pantry. You can use that as well. Aunt Misty, can you help me clean up the house?” he watch all the grown ups nod and start getting to work before kneeling down to Skyler’s level.

“What do you want to do, baby doll? I'm going to be cleaning and Papa is cooking. Do you want to help Papa or I? or do you want to watch tv?”

“Can I help Papa?” Skyler asks.

“I'm sure if you ask politely, he'll be fine with that. Please remember to not go near the stove or any knives. Ok?” Eggsy said before she started toward the kitchen.

“Hey baby doll, keep Papa out of trouble and don't have to much fun.” Eggsy said with a wink and smile when she was in the kitchen door.

“Okay Daddy!” she giggled. Eggsy stood up from his spot on the floor in the hallway and sighed happily before getting to work. He immediately went to take down Mr. Pickle, then went to clean every room from there.

The house had to be spotless. Guest are coming over after all.


	3. Family Reunion Disaster

Eggsy was vacuuming the bedroom that would now belong to Skyler, when he remembered visiting Harry’s parents, who also lived in London. They had approved, seeing as how they were ecstatic when they learned that their oldest son, the infinite bachelor, was engaged. They didn't care that Eggsy was a guy or that he was younger. They had welcomed him with open arms.

Suddenly, Eggsy had an epiphany.

He pulled out his phone and called his mother-in-law.

“Hello there, Eggsy. How are you today?” Mrs. Hart asked when she picked up.

“Hi Mrs. Hart. I was wondering if you and your husband can be at our house at 6:30 tonight. We're having a family get together for a couple reasons and I want to surprise Harry. I know you two don't get to talk much because of our work schedule. And there is someone I want you to meet.” Eggsy asks politely.

“Of course dear, we'll be there.” She answers happily.

“Great! We'll see you when you get here. Bye!” Eggsy said before hanging up and going down stairs and into the kitchen.

“Ok love, we have two other people coming so please make sure you're making enough for everyone.” Eggsy says as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, pressing soft kisses to the bottom of his husband's neck and to the top of his spine  and shoulders. Enjoying the way he could feel the shudders ripple through Harry body.

“Well luckily I had enough sense to make more that what we needed because most of dinner is almost done. It's 5:45 darling.” Harry said with a small chuckle.

“As crap! Really!? Mum? Can you watch Skyler and finish cooking, Harry and I need to get a shower.”

“I got you covered babe, you two go clean yourselves up.” his mum said waving them away.

“Skyler, honey! Papa and I are going up stairs to get our showers. We'll be back down in a little bit. Grandma is going to watch you. Be good okay!?” Eggsy called out as he pulled Harry upstairs and into their room.

“Okay Daddy!” came Skyler’s reply before Eggsy shut their bedroom door and locked it.

Eggsy pulled Harry into their en-suite

Eggsy and Harry quickly stripped each other and stepped in the shower together. Harry took the shampoo first, lathering up his hands, then started to massage it into his younger husband's hair.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Eggsy murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the way he could feel Harry behind him as combed through his hair with one hand and held the shower want in the other, rinsing the soap from his hair.

“I do know. And I love you more.” Harry answered as he pulled Eggsy into a long, loving kiss. However, the kiss took a filthy turn when their dicks started to rub against each other’s and they got lost in the kiss. Harry pulled Eggsy’s lip into his mouth and bit down a little roughly. Eggsy moaned quietly as Harry pulled away and trailed a line of kisses down his jaw. But the second Harry got low enough, he started sucking bruises and nipping at the skin of the younger man’s collarbone. Suddenly, Eggsy is face first against the shower wall.

“If we're going to do this it's going to have to be quick.” Eggsy murmurs breathlessly as Harry’s lube-slick fingers pushing against his puckered hole.

Harry pushes in two fingers at once, causing Eggsy to see stars. Harry then wraps a hand around the front of Eggsy neck, applying just enough pressure to keep his Husband quiet, but not enough to do damage. Harry then suddenly slipped a third finger in and starting thrusting his hand in and out at a brutal pace for a few seconds as Harry leaned into Eggsy and put his mouth to his ear.

“Darling, if you can keep perfectly silent during this, I'll let you fuck me tonight and at work tomorrow. However, If you make a sound, we will stop immediately. And you will not be allowed to cum until tomorrow night. Is that understood?” Harry said quietly before letting go of Eggsy’s neck and lined his cock up and pushed in.

Eggsy put his hands up to brace against the wall as Harry began plowing into him with speed and strength. It was less than 5 minutes and the couple fell apart together. Not a single sound was heard.

Harry pulled out and took the shower gel and washed them both off and then quickly washed his own hair. He and Eggsy both got out of the shower with shaky legs and quickly got dried off. They then went back into their room and pulled out one of their suits. They pulled them on in record time they tied their matching ties around each other's neck. They took turns in the bathroom, combing and styling their hair while the other put on their Oxfords. They spritzed them selves with their colognes and they both quickly pull their shoulder holsters on and slide their loaded pistols in where they belong. One can never be to careful. They then pull on and button their suit jackets, along with their watches.They had just finished and we're walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

“Hey love, can you get both of our glasses from the bedroom? Just in case we get a problem at work. That and we can talk to each other without the others knowing. Oh and make sure the office door is locked we don't want anyone going in there by mistake.”

Eggsy asks as he heads to the door, looking through the peephole to see a young woman, a man, and child about Skyler’s age. “Here darling. I'll let them in. How about you go get our little girl?” Harry said, handing his glasses for Eggsy to slip on before he moves to open the door. Eggsy smiled in thanks and slips them on and then goes to search for his princess.

Harry opens the door to reveal a small family looking him up and down nervously.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Harry said in a neutral tone. Pretending to not know who they are.

“Um, I'm sorry is this the Hart household or did we get the wrong address?” The man asks looking down the numbers on house, attempting to verify the address.

“what?” Harry asks with fake suspicion.

“A long term friend of ours passed away yesterday, we were informed that her child’s father, some guy named Gary Hart, and another person picked her up and brought her to live with them at this address. But maybe someone is playing some sort of sick joke. Either way, we just want to find the little girl and make sure she's safe and happy.” the young woman said, looking at him with pleading eyes, then to the couple's shock and confusion, Harry’s hard expression disappeared and he chuckled a little and changed his posture and body language from threatening and distant to relaxed and welcoming.

“Hello, My name is Harry Hart. Welcome to our home. I apologize for the theatrics but I need to make sure that everyone that comes to this door is here for the right reason, So I can ensure the safety of my family.” Harry said with a smile, holding out his hand so he can shake the young man and woman’ hands in greeting. He stepped back, allowing the young family entry.

“So this is where Skyler is. Where is she and your son anyway?” looking around the posh foyer timidly.

“My husband and our little princess are most likely in the entertainment room. Follow me please.” Harry said, emphasizing the word ‘husband’, before leading the family down a large hall and into the a large room, where their large flat panel t.v. hung along with Eggsy’s Xbox one. Harry smiled softly when he found Eggsy sitting in the large arm chair that sat in the reading nook with Skyler curled up under a blanket on her daddy’s lap. She had her head resting against his shoulder as Eggsy ran his fingers through her hair as he read The Princess Bride out loud to her. He also noticed that Michelle and Misty we're talking softly on the couch.

“Oh my word, they are just adorable aren't they?”

“Yes they are. The farthest distance that has come between them today is from the kitchen to our bedroom upstairs while My husband and I showered and dressed. We were only up there for twenty minutes. Then they were back to their snuggles, when we were done. They definitely have a very strong bond already. They both come from harsh backgrounds, but I think the main reason for their closeness is that Gary’s father died when he was Skyler’s age. He is making sure from the start that her life doesn't go down the dark road his did. He wants her to grow up with two parents who love her as well as each other. Hell, because of both their backgrounds, Gary and I both agree that there will be no negative physical contact in this house. Even if Gary and I get into an argument, we both agree that we will take it outside or upstairs. And if either of us feel like we need to hit something or someone, whether it be out of anger, stress, or sadness, we have a sound proof gym in the basement. We both go down there for a while and spar until both of us feels better.” Harry explained quietly, turning back to his family with a chuckle. Even as a trained spy, Eggsy has not noticed their presence yet.

“wait… sparring?” the man next to him questioned.

“Both Gary and myself are prior military. We Still keep up the intense training though. In hand to hand combat, he can usually win because of his flexibility, agility, speed and endurance. He was in gymnastics in his late teens. His coach had him rated as Olympic team material. And then when he got back from the marines, We met one day at the Black Prince pub, I offered him a job as a tailor assistant where I worked at the time. We started dating a month later. After dating for a year, I proposed two days before V-day. And in that madness, I was shot in the head. I was in a coma for 10 months. And when I finally woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't remember Gary at all. I will never forget the completely shattered look on his face when he went to hug me and I freaked out then pushed him away. I didn't see him for almost three week after that. And when I did see him, he was laying in the hospital bed next to me, unconscious, and fresh out of surgery.”

“What? Why?” the young woman gasped

”Suicide attempt. I only remembered when I began really looking at him. My eyes wandered over him until they came to rest on his visible left hand, where my great grandma's ring rested on his ring finger.” Harry whispered brokenly as tears ran down his cheeks.

“I'm sorry. I need a minute.” Harry said before walking out of the room and sat down on the bottom step. It wasn't 30 seconds later, that Eggsy was in front of him looking at him with wide worried eyes from

“Love? What's wrong? I was reading and all of the sudden got a ping on my glasses that your vitals spiked. Then I looked up and you weren't there anymore. One minute, you were talking with Skyler’s aunt and uncle And then suddenly you weren't. Are you alright!?” Eggsy rambled on as he frantically searching him over. Harry smiled sadly and shook his head no.

“I hurt you.” Harry whispered. Laying his hands on Eggsy’s shirt, right above the scar that laid there from where Eggsy had shot himself 2 years ago.

Eggsy tensed, immediately knowing what Harry was thinking and feeling

“Yes, you did but now, we are both alive and we have an amazing job, we are happily married and we have a daughter who I know is now worried for her Papa. Because all she knows is that her daddy stopped in the middle of sentence  with a frightened look on his face, got up quickly and ran into the hall, without any type of explanation. I was so scared that you were having a seizure or had passed out from a migraine. But now that I know you are fine, you need to go take care of Skyler. Because it is now 6:30 and people are going to be arriving. And you need to get yourself in a happy mood again. Just remember that I love you so much. Alright? Now go be with your butterfly. And if you start getting anxious, you notify me through my specs.” Eggsy said kissing Harry softly but pulled away when a knock on the sounded. Eggsy stood up and pulled Harry with him.

“Go be with our daughter or you and me will go downstairs and you'll be getting an up close and personal visit with the sparring mat.” Eggsy smirk, pushing Harry toward the entertainment room.

He watched as Harry turned the corner before opening the door. He was greeted by a large group of people.

“Hello, everyone, come on in. Food will be ready in a few minutes.” Eggsy said in a professional but nice tone. He led everyone into the dining room. Then called out to the rest of the group in the entertainment room.

“Dinner's ready!” Eggsy shouted over his shoulder before running to the kitchen to pull the 3 pans of lasagna out of the stove. He put them on the counter, along with the large bowl of mashed potatoes and steamed veggies. He put a stack of plates on the counter as well making a buffet like setting.

everyone then got their food and sat down and started eating. Harry had a tearful reunion with his parents, Skyler told all of her family what had happened from where she sat between Eggsy and her grandma. Harry and Eggsy unconsciously sat strategically on both sides of the table, so both of them could keep an eye on opposite sides of the house.

 

About an hour later, Eggsy and Harry instincts suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right. Both Eggsy and Harry shot out of their seats. All the guest grow quiet in their seats.

“Skyler. Go to the panic room and lock the door. Papa or I will come get you when we know it's safe. Do not come out. No matter what you hear. Go now. Run.” Skyler got up and did as was told. Suddenly there was the sound of multiple car doors closing as well as a van doors opening. Eggsy looked at Harry with wide eyes.

“Everyone! Get down! Lay on the ground on your stomach and cover your ears!” Eggsy yelled at the frightened group who stared at the couple in shock as both the men pulled pistols out from underneath their suit jackets. The group immediately dropped to the ground any way.

“Ready Darling? Let's teach these thugs what manners maketh man means!” Michelle heard Harry say, to her surprise, with a slightly excited tone.

“Of course I'm ready! This is what I am trained to do after all! Have you called Merlin yet? We're going to need the clean up team soon.”

“I’m on coms, Galahad. And once this is over, I will send clean up. Arthur, it's up to you to figure out what to do with the others. I already did background checks and put everyone on the protected personnel list. I would recommend that everyone come to HQ. So we can do medical checks and a polygraph test. They're at your front door, as well as your back door. Go to work” Merlin’s voice carried out of a small speaker in the corner of the room.

“Arthur, permission to kill.” Michelle gasps as she heard her son say in a tone she had never heard, she looks up and suddenly she's not looking at her her fun loving and adorable son, she’s looking at someone who is is calm, collected, and lethal. She watches as he cocked his pistol and takes aim at the back door.

“Permission granted, Galahad. Leave one survivor for interrogation but make sure to disarm and disable.” Harry said cocking his own pistol and takes aim at the front door.

“Thank you, Sir. Understood.” Eggsy answers firmly.

“Arthur, Galahad, you have three men coming in the back and seven coming in the front. There are also five more waiting out front as backup.” Martin’s voice came into the dining room.

“Understood. Merlin, as soon as thug one gets inside I want you to start the clock if you would. Galahad, let's see if we can beat our record for taking out 15 bastards.”

Harry said as the thugs started to try and kick down the door.

“Let's do it. Let’s go to work!” Eggsy said just as the back door came open at the same he heard the front door came open.

“Fuck! Galahad! Its Mr baker! He hired some muscle! Mr baker himself will be coming in the back.” Merlin yelled into the the room.

“Good. This means I have a reason to kill him now.” Michelle looks up when heard her son say coldly before he fired two shots. She looks to the other side to see two men dead behind her, each one had single bullet hole between their eyes. She looked back at Eggsy to see he still had his gun leveled at the door with a smirk and his eyes cold as Dean swaggered through the door like he owned the place. However, he stopped short is shock when he saw his two dead mate on the ground with no marks except the single hole between each of their eyes. Dean looked up to see Eggsy still had a gun trained at his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“Arthur, I'm taking Dean alive.” Eggsy said, not taking his eyes off the other man.

“Muggsy, you really sure you can take me?” Dean sneered.

“Oh I know I can, do you know what my kill count is at this moment?”

“kill count my arse, you couldn't hurt a fly. What makes me think you could hurt me, let alone kill me.” Dean asked with a smirk.

“My kill count at this moment is 20,532 people. That last two, are laying at your feet. Dean, my kill count to date is in the record books for how fast I have reached such a high number.” Eggsy said with a dangerous smile on his face

“Dean Baker, I have been an intelligence operative for over 30 years, However, my husband has racked up more kills with only 2 and a half years under his belt, than I did in 20. So believe me when I say, Do Not mess with us.” Harry said from behind his husband as Eggsy and himself tucked their pistols into their holsters, so they could have both hands free if Dean decided to fight.

“Darling, I'm going to make sure our princess is alright. Make him say goodnight.” Harry winked as he said to his Husband. Harry quickly pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple before turning around and started walking out of the room.

“You little Pussy! You've not only spread your legs to a man, but an posh old fucker at that. You're a disgrace.” Dean said with smirk and before quickly pulling out revolver and took two shots at Harry, who instead of trying to get out of the way like a normal person, just stood there. Michelle and Harry's parents screamed in terror as they realised what happened. Michelle who had a clear view of Harry’s face look up at him in horror as the first shot was fired but as the second shot sounded, all she saw was him him grunt a little before looking at her down at her and give her a wink. He turned his head to give a smirk at Dean, then turned back. Then Harry shrugged shoulders and pulled down on the bottom on the jacket. The sound of two clinks echoed in the room. Then suddenly, there were two bullets  laying on the ground in a pile of crushed lead. He then excused himself again and continued on his way out.

“What are you trying to pull here, Unwin!?” Dean screeched angrily.

“First of all, from now on, you will call me by Galahad. Eggsy Hart is not here right now. When I'm off duty, I'm Eggsy Hart, a loving and fun husband and father to my family. But when you came in here and attacked my home, I was forced to become Galahad. I don't appreciate having to become Galahad in my home just so I can protect my family from trash like you. And second, What did you think was going to happen? Do you really think I didn't know you had a gun tucked in your pocket? Like my husband said, we are highly trained spies. And in doing the work we do, we get all kinds of cool gadgets. That includes our suits, which just so happen to be completely bulletproof. We do this kind of thing for a living. And if you were aiming for his head, You would be drooling on ground before you could get a shot off….Ah shit we all need to get down to HQ and I'm afraid you're making us late. You need to go.” Eggsy said as he pretended to check his watch when he was really setting his watch to shoot the tranquilizer dart.

“I'm not going anywhere, bitch.” Dean said as he planted his feet.

“Oh I apologise if I wasn't clear. You don't have a choice, you are coming with us. However, the journey does not require you to be awake. Goodnight.” Eggsy said before he raised his arm and shot the dart into Dean’s neck. Dean looked at Eggsy in shock before promptly falling face first into the ground.

“Alright everyone. You can all get up now. We will be departing to somewhere safe in 5 minutes, grab your belongings. Transport will be here soon. Mum, there are zip ties in the utensil drawer. Can you bind his wrists and ankles. Thanks.” Eggsy said before walking out to find his Husband and daughter.

“Harry, where are ya love?”

“In the sitting room.” Harry voice called out. Eggsy walked into the room to find his daughter and Husband cuddling in the corner chair.

Eggsy sank onto the couch letting his head fall into his hands, trying to calm himself down and keep the tears from rolling down his face but eventually failing. He didn't want to cry in front of his daughter. he needed to be strong for her but things don't always happen the way you want them too.

“Butterfly, I need you to stay in this room and be with daddy and make sure he's doing alright. Papa is going to make sure no one is having a problem in the other room. Okay? I love you. I'll be back in a few minutes.” Harry said before kissing her temple, setting her on the ground, and then walking out of the room.

“Daddy? What happened? Are you okay?”

Skyler asks as she climbed up on the couch. She scooted up to him, took his arm and wrapped it around herself, forcing her daddy to hold her because she knew that made him happy.

“I'll be alright soon baby doll. I don't like who I become when bad people threaten or hurt good people. If anything happen to you or Papa. I don't know what I'd do.” Eggsy said softly, wrapping his other arm around Skyler.

“what happened Daddy?”

“Papa and I had to make some bad men meet Jesus. Because if we hadn't, all of us would have been hurt or killed. I'm so sorry, baby. Just know that Papa And I will never hurt you or anyone else who is a good person. If any bad man or woman wants to hurt you, they would have to get through me, Papa, your Uncle Merlin, Auntie Roxy, And everyone else who loves you. You are my daughter. I love you so much.” Eggsy finished as he dried his tears with a smile and peppered her face with kisses, making her giggle.

“Darling! The transport is here! We'll have to all actually drive to HQ unfortunately. All 20 of us won't fit in the bullet train.” Harry’s voice carried in from the foyer. Eggsy took Skyler’s hand and everyone piled into transport van.

“I already asked Percival to come and pick Dean up and take him to HQ for interrogation.” Harry said as he got in behind the wheel.

“Alright thanks love. I'm going to sit next to Skyler in the back. I know she's tired and I'm exhausted as well. We'll both try and get a nap on the way there. Mum would you mind sitting up with Harry and keep him company?” Eggsy said with a large yawn. As he let Skyler get in first and sit next to his aunt Misty, then he aloud in next to Skyler so he have the window seat. It was going to be a long journey.

 


	4. Infirmary reaction

“Alright everyone. we're here.” Harry said as he put the van in park and got out. After Merlin led everyone inside for testing, Harry was left standing there with Skyler leaning on him sleepily. Harry opened the door next to where Eggsy was sitting and with a small chuckle he picked up his sleeping husband bridle style.

Just as they reached the door Eggsy woke up with a groan his eyes pinching shut. Eggsy starts then pushing against Harry trying to get down.

“Darling I don't think you walking is-”

Harry started but was cut of as Eggsy increases his struggles and said

“You don't understand. I'm going to be sick.  Put me down!”  Harry immediately put Eggsy down then watched as his husband ran to the bushes a few feet away and started to heave the contents of his stomach into them.

“Lancelot, please take Galahad to the infirmary. I have to check in with Merlin and then go get some cuts stitched.” Harry said as he gently led Skyler in to HQ.

“Yes sir.” Roxy said before going over to where Eggsy was now sitting with his back against the wall, head back and eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. 

“What am I going to do with you Eggsy?” 

Roxy stood there with her hands on her hips.

“Well first, you can come over here and help me up and then you can thank me.” Eggsy said cheekily as Roxy helped him up.

“Why would I want to thank you?” Roxy said rolling her eyes.

“Well I'm sure you noticed the little girl that Harry went inside with?” Eggsy asked with a smirk as they continued to walk to the infirmary.

“Yeah what about her? Is she your cousin or something? You Unwins have some seriously noticeable physical traits.” Roxy asks as she looks at Eggsy curiously.

“Well, Aunt Roxy, you obviously don't realise how wrong you are.”

“Wait!  _ Aunt  _ Roxy!? YOU WANKERS DECIDED TO ADOPT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!???” Roxy exploded angrily, causing Eggsy to bust up laughing

“Well technically, only Harry needed to adopted her. Seeing as I've had rights to her for seven years now.” Eggsy chuckled as he pushed open the door to the infirmary as Roxy let out a squeak of surprise.

“Ding Ding Ding! you finally figured it out! Good job! Skyler is my little girl. I'm her biological dad. Sadly, that isn't the case for Harry. However, I can already see that she loves him as much as he lover her. I’m glad that Harry and I have her now.” Eggsy said to Roxy before turning his attention to Gawain.

“Hey bruv. Arthur sent me here. I need a check up. I've been falling asleep a lot and I just threw up in the bushes outside.”

“Alright let's have a look. Lancelot would you please wait outside please? Thank you.” Gawain said, turning back to Eggsy after the door clicked closed with Roxy on the other side. 

“Alright Galahad. I'm going to take some blood see if that can tell us anything.” 

Gawain said as he prepped the needle and Eggsy’s arm.

 

Once he finished, Gawain sent the vial of good to get tested.

“Alright Galahad. I need to ask you some questions. And I need you to answer truthfully.” Gawain looked at Eggsy, who nodded and leaned back into the chair he was occupying.

“have you been having any strange emotional reactions to things that you don't normally?”

“uh. Yeah a few hours ago actually. I had to shoot two guys between the eyes before they made it far enough inside that my family could be hurt. After everything was done and over with. I broke down in tears on the couch. I don't really know why.”

“How sexually active are you?”

“Very. Arthur and I usually make love once or twice a day.”

“How often do you two use protection?” 

“Never. We both know neither of us have anything and neither of us has the right equipment where protection is needed.”

Eggsy answered as he he watched Gawain look down at the tablet he was holding.

“Well it looks like you might want to start using protection. Your blood work results just came in. It says here that you’re just past 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations.” Gawain said with a smile as he watched Eggsy beam and press a hand to his abdomen. 

“Oh my God! This is amazing, Bruv thanks for letting me know.” Eggsy said with a grin as he shook Gawain's hand.

“That’s what I'm here for Galahad. You need to go by a pharmacy in the morning and pick up some prenatal vitamins. And once Arthur is informed. You two need to meet with Merlin and I. I'm sure you know that you are now out of field duty until the baby is born and you're back in shape after your parental leave.” 

“Yes I know.  As much as I hate not being on active duty, I am looking forward to spending the extra time with Arthur and my daughter. When do you think we could come in for an ultrasound?”

Eggsy said as he unrolled his sleeve on the arm that he had had blood drawn from. And then shrugged on his suit jacket.

“Whenever you would like. Just give me a call before hand so I can the the machine ready.”

“Alright thank you again.” Eggsy said as he walk out the door and back into the hall. 

“So what was wrong?” Roxy said as she got up from the chair she had been waiting in. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Do you and Merlin want to come eat with Harry, Skyler, and I? None of us got to actually finish our dinner. And I'm starving.”

“Yeah sure. I'll go ask him now.  We'll meet you in the cafeteria in 20 minutes.” Roxy said before running off in the direction of the handler department. 

Eggsy tapped his glasses and called Harry.

“Hey love. I'm heading to the cafeteria after I get changed out of my suit. Can you and the little princess meet me at the table we normally use? And can you order me that salad I like? Thanks love. I'll see you two soon. Love you.” Eggsy smiled as he hangs up before Harry can even get a word in. He then goes to his office and strips out of his suit. As he stands there in just his boxers, he looks at himself in the mirror that hung on the back of his door. He happily notices that he is already showing the slightest bit. 

“To whoever is watching this feed. this will go one of two ways. You either keep silent until I tell Arthur; or you will learn what a pregnant hormonal person can do. Every single container of coffee, every coffee maker, and every single coffee mug that is in this building will all disappear. For 9 months. And when someone asks, I will start crying and say that don't know who did it. I will also hide every type of tea that is caffeinated as well. So don't push me because this isn't a threat, it's a promise.” Eggsy said smirking at his reflection before turning to grab a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Eggsy then walked out of his office and down toward the cafeteria. When he got there, he saw Merlin, Roxy, Harry and Skyler sitting and talking at a table. He walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and ran his hands down that perfect chest. 

“Hmm. Hello to you too darling. I got the salad you asked for.” Harry said before tilting his head up to kiss Eggsy.

“Thanks love. That looks amazing.” Eggsy said after he pulled away and glanced at the salad. However, Eggsy happiness suddenly turned to sadness as His stomach clenched when he caught a whiff of the vinaigrette. 

“Oh Fuck! Someone needs to call one of the kitchen staff people to get that lovely looking salad out of here right now.” Eggsy groaned as he took a few steps back away from the table, tears streaming down his face. Harry turned around and was standing moving toward Eggsy when he saw the tears falling down his young husband's face. Eggsy’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back further causing Harry stopped with a hurt expression.

“Love, it's not like that at all. It's just I need to know if you touched the salad before I allow you to come near me. The vinaigrette smell is making me nauseous. that's all.” Eggsy said hugging himself tightly while Harry’s worried smile returned.

“No Darling I didn't touch it. One of the kitchen staff brought it out.”

“Thank God!” Eggsy said before walking up and planting his nose and mouth firmly against Harry’s neck, trying to take steady breaths. Eggsy could hear Harry telling Skyler to go pick a table at the other side of the room. 

When the nausea passed, he softly reached up to kiss Harry’s cheek and stand up straight again. He was met with three sets or worried expression. Eggsy just laughed as he wiped his eyes with the handkerchief Harry held out to him.

“Shit. I'm sorry but really you guys don't need to worry so much.”

“Why would we not worry!? You suddenly get nauseous at the smell of a vinaigrette. And just now you went from crying to laughing in a span of two minutes!” Roxy yells at him. Merlin and Harry watch nervously as Eggsy’s happy face suddenly switches to one of rage.

“Bloody Hell Rox. You think I don't know that? Well news flash, I know exactly what's going on in my body alright!? So Fuck off!” Eggsy yelled angrily. 

“Bloody fucking hell! Harry, I need you to hold me for a bit. I can't allow my stress levels to be this high.” Eggsy said leaning into his shocked husband.

“Lad, I hate to break it to you but being a field agent is very stressful. I thought you knew that.” Merlin said with a smirk.

“Merlin, wipe that fucking smirk off your face. I know that being Galahad is stressful and dangerous. That is why I am taking myself off the roster of active agents for at least a year.” Eggsy with his head still resting head on Harry‘s shoulder. 

“Darling? Why are you doing that? You love going on missions.” Harry said surprised. Eggsy looked up at Harry with bright watery eyes.

“Yes Harry I do, but I love our family more. And it just wouldn't do if I had a miscarriage on a mission. Right?” Eggsy said with a nervous smile while maintaining eye contact with his husband.

“Wait. Lad, to have a miscarriage, you actually need to be….” Merlin trailed off as Eggsy lifted up his shirt to reveal the small bulge on his abdomen. 

“pregnant? Yeah I know Merlin. It just so happens that I am.”

Eggsy smiled as Harry placed his hand on top of it with a look of pure wonder.

“I know love. I know.” Eggsy whispered as Harry traced his hands along his abdomen.

“Oh my god! Eggsy, I’m so happy for you! Do you know how far along are you?” Roxy asks excitedly, hugging her best mate tightly.

“Thanks Rox.The doc said just I’m past 8 weeks.” Eggsy whispers before turning back to look at Harry just before his husband gathered Eggsy into his arms. Harry hid his face in his younger husband’s neck before he let out a choked sob as Eggsy wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Oh Babe, please don’t cry. If you start crying I’m going to start crying and we both know if I start I won’t be able to stop. You can still control your emotions like you always do. But in my case, just picture the whole part of your brain that holds that amazing emotion control and just imagine it disappearing all at once. Poof it’s gone in a sparkly cloud of glittering pink unicorn dandruff.” Eggsy said before he realized how he sounded when he said shit like that. He could hear Roxy crowing with laughter. He could see Merlin standing very rigid with a thoroughly scandalized look on his face. And he could feel Harry’s body quaking with laughter against him.

“Oh my god! That was probably the gayest thing I’ve ever said, huh?” Eggsy said as Harry pulled away.

“You read my mind darling. Now, how about you and skyler go off to our room and get to bed.i need to sort out what happened tonight and do some paperwork. I’ll be in late. Don’t wait up. Goodnight Darling. Sleep well.” Harry said before pulling Eggsy into a kiss. When they pulled away, Eggsy called out to Skyler.

“Come one Princess. You and I are going to go to sleep while Papa sorts some things out.” Eggsy said taking hold of Skyler hand 

“Oh! Hey Merlin, if you need help with the recruits, I have a clear schedule now, so just let me know when you need me.” Eggsy said with a small wave. 

Then the father daughter duo walked out and down the walls to their room where they both snuggled up together in the bed and fell asleep.

 


	5. Mood swings

Eggsy was now 9 weeks and Harry and Eggsy had happily gotten up one day and had decided to go down to the infirmary to have a checkup and ultrasound done.

They came back out a little on edge. The news they got was good news but it was also news that made the rest of their lives more complicated. There was now three  lives that Eggsy now had to nurture and protect while they grew inside of him.

“Harry take care of Skyler for a couple hours. I’m going to got to the kitchen for a snack. I’ve been craving a chocolate cupcake for a day and a half now. Then I’m going to go hit the punching bag while I can still manage to move. I won’t be able to when these three make me look like swallowed the moon. And don’t worry I’ll take it easy. I need to calm my nerves a little.” Eggsy says as he jogged in the direction of the kitchen, intent on finding a large chocolate cupcake that he had been craving all last night and all that morning.

It was about 5 minutes later that most of the mansion could hear Eggsy’s angrily screaming at the cook.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN’T SELLING CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES YET!!!!!!??? UGH!....DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME IT’S TOO EARLY FOR CUPCAKES. BLOODY HELL! THERE HAD BETTER BE A BATCH WAITING FOR ME IN TWO HOURS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? TWO HOURS!?”

The cook watched in shock as their agent Galahad stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Everyone in the kitchen starred in horror at the closed door. No one even knew that side of their young knight existed. A few minutes the staff turns to see Arthur walking in and walks past the cook to go and look through the vending machine. Everyone knows that Galahad is married to Arthur, so it was possible that Arthur would know what was going on with his Husband. 

“You people need to stop thinking so hard. I can almost hear it.” Arthur said with a chuckle as he selected a green tea with lemon in it and a soda.

“Sir, What’s wrong with Galahad? He came in looking a chocolate cupcake. It’s nine o’clock in the morning. We don't start making sweets like that until noon. And he exploded when I told him we haven't started making them yet.” the cook spoke up as Harry turned around to face the kitchen staff.

“Yes I know. I got a scolding and a lecture as well. When he gets like that, just do as he says. He has been craving a chocolate cupcake for a day and a half, and it making him even more hormonal. I apologize for him though.” 

“I'm sorry sir but I have no idea what you are talking about.” the cook looks curiously at the happy sparkle in his boss’s eyes and the grin that nearly split his have it two.

“My husband informed me of his pregnancy last week. And we just learned we are having triplets this morning.” Harry replied with a happy sigh.

“wow, well congrats sir.  I'll get started on the cupcakes now” The cook smiled as he tied the apron behind his back. 

“Thank you. and if you’re up to it, maybe it would be beneficial to everyone in the mansion to save them from my pregnant hormonal husband and maybe in the morning you can make some sweets that are only for him. maybe make enough that they should hold him over until noon.” Harry suggests to the cook, who readily agrees.

“Thank you again. Now I’ve got trackdown Galahad before he gives someone else a fright. Good day.”

* * *

 

**_Now back to Eggsy after he finished lecturing Harry._ **

 

At that time of day Merlin, Percival, and the recruits were in the gym. Merlin was lecturing the recruits on different fighting styles while Percival demonstrated. They had just paired off the recruits to practice the moves when the door swung open and slammed against the wall with a loud crash. The startled recruits all turn to see a very angry looking Galahad stalking over to the punching bags while he undoes his tie and shrugs of his suit jacket. Percival watches with concern as their young agent sits on the bench and just lets his head fall into his hands and his shoulders start to shake.  _ he’s crying!  _ Percival suddenly realises. Percival starts to approach the distraught agent but is stalled by Merlin’s hand on his shoulder. Before he could say something, the door burst open again and then Arthur was running to Galahad. The recruits watch as Arthur gathers The young agent into his arms and kissed the young man’s forehead.

Percival watched in confusion as he sees Eggsy is now laughing at something Harry said as they both sat and Harry wrapped Eggsy’s hands. Percival smiled and turned back to the recruits who were not paying attention but suddenly one of the female recruits turned back then seemed to stand frozen is shock

“What the fuck..” she whispers. Everyone turns back in interest. Percival turned back to see Harry finish unbuttoning Galahad’s shirt and helping him pull it off. Suddenly, Percival had a very shocking view of the a baby bump that was now very visible. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is rude to stare especially during a couple's private moment. Please give Arthur and Galahad their space. I really don't want to go through the paperwork that would come as a result if any of you mess with Galahad. A hormonal agent, is a volatile torture and killing machine. I will not hold Galahad responsible for any harm he  _ will _ inflict if anyone fucks around with him. And door worry, even the active agents will get this same lecture.” Merlin says turning to attention the attention of the recruits back on him.  Percival smiled and started walking over to the couple when he sees Harry kneel down and rest his forehead against Eggsy’s bump. Percival could hear Harry telling the baby how much their Papa loves them and how he can't wait to meet them. Harry smiled and closed his eyes but continues whispering sweet nothings to Eggsy’s abdomen as Eggsy started running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Eggsy smiles up at Percival while Harry continues to speak the the baby. 

“Alright my sweet miracles, Papa needs to get up off his old knees. We love you so much.” Harry whispers before placing a long kiss to the bump before standing up and smiling at Eggsy as a single tear slid down his face. 

“Love, we've talked about this. If you insist on doing sweet stuff like that in public, you aren't allowed to cry. Great! Now I'm crying! You happy?” Eggsy cried crossing his arms in mock annoyance, causing Arthur's laughter to ring through out the gym. 

“So, Arthur, your sweet miracles… as in more than one?” Percival said with a smile.

“Yes more than one, however, Harry? How about we assemble the Kingsmen? I want to see everyone's faces when they realize how just ungentlemanly you are.” Eggsy said with a smirk.”

“What a brilliant idea darling! Then the news will be out and everyone will know not to mess with you. Here, get your suit back on and then go play with Skyler. Lancelot has her. If you want to tell Lancelot you can, but tell her that I have her the over to not tell anyone else. I'll fill Merlin in on what is going to happen.” Harry said as he quickly  unwrapped Eggsy’s hands and then placed a kiss to his husband's lips. 

“Alright love, let me know when we are assembling.” Eggsy as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up before turning to Harry.

“Um, Harry love… looks like I'm going to need a maturity suit already. The buttons are already straining.” Eggsy said with a smirk.

“Okay Darling, here, unbutton your shirt half easy up then wear my jacket until you can get to our room and change. Please bring it back for the meeting. You have my permission to wear whatever you feel comfortable in until we can get your suits made. You can even wear one of my shirts if you want. I know mine are usually too big for you but right now, that might be a good thing.” Harry said as he shrugs his jacket off and helps Eggsy into it when Eggsy’s unbuttoned his shirt enough without straining the buttons. Eggsy buttons up the Harry’s jacket. 

“Good. That actually looks perfect, well except the sleeves are too long. Alright I need to talk to Merlin.. oh and the kitchen just notified me that your cupcake is ready.” 

Harry said with a chuckle as he watched his husband’s gave lit up with excitement.

“You are the best husband ever! Love ya! see ya! Bye!” Galahad yelled as he literally jumped up and ran out and down the hall. Percival chuckled as he and Arthur walked over to Merlin.

“Percival than you for joining us again.  Arthur, what can I do for you?”

Merlin drawled bit keeps his eyes on the recruits.

“Percival, can you please prep the meeting room we have here? Thank you.” Arthur says then turns to Merlin when Percival is out of earshot. 

“Merlin, dismiss the recruits, then assemble the Kingsmen. Galahad and I have news  that everyone needs to be made aware of in the case of an emergency.” Harry says, allowing his worry to shine through in front of his oldest friend. 

“Harry, there isn't a day on this earth that no one is pregnant. Hell, a baby is born in this into this world ever 8 seconds. There is nothing to worry about.” Merlin smiled at Harry but as Merlin’s eyes landed on Harry’s worry filled ones he knew something was different.

“There is something else though, isn't there?”

“Make that singular a plural and then we're getting somewhere.” Harry replied softly. 

“Oh My God! You got it up enough to not only put one bun in the oven, but two? My god! That poor lad!” 

“Three.” Harry corrected quietly, smirking at Merlin.

“Triplets? Ha! Now I know you’re pulling my leg!” Merlin said in disbelief.

Harry sighed and fished the sonogram out of his wallet and handed it to his friend with a sigh. After Merlin took the small picture, Harry pointed out and counted the three blobs that would soon become babies.

“Holy crap, Harry! You weren’t joking! Well I guess a gentleman never does anything half arsed anyway. I really shouldn’t be this surprised, with the way you too go at it every day. Go get ready. I’ll call for an emergency meeting.” Merlin says with a laugh as he lightly shoves his friend toward the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Harry and Eggsy’s room, Eggsy had walked in to find Roxy finishing up painting Skyler’s nails.

Eggsy walked up to Skyler and kisses her cheek and ruffles her hair.

“Hey there, Baby Doll. Aunt Roxy and I are going to talk over here while Daddy get ready for his meeting ok?” Eggsy said before motioning for Roxy to follow him.

“Alright, little lady, let those dry before you touch anything ok?” Roxy says with a smile before getting up and following Eggsy over to the where he was looking through Harry’s closet, not his. 

“Eggsy, if we are having a meeting, you can’t go in there wearing Harry’s faded Army t-shirt and sweatpants.” Roxy spoke up when she saw what he picked out.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong Rox. Harry already gave me permission… Hell the jacket I walked in with, is Harry’s jacket.” Eggsy said as he shrugged off his now unbuttoned shirt.

“One, I know Harry lets you get away with things that he wouldn’t with anyone else, but I seriously doubt that he would let you come to an emergency meeting wearing something like what you picked out. And two, why are you now insisting to wear his shirts in the first place? Your only 9 weeks along. You aren’t even showing yet.” Roxy asks with an eye roll.

“God, aren’t you getting tired of being wrong yet?” Eggsy said with a smile as he turns around to show Roxy that he is indeed showing.

“I am wearing Harry’s clothes because my suits don’t fit any more. And did it occur to you that maybe this is the reason we are calling for an emergency meeting?” Eggsy smiled then pulled on the t-shirt and sweatpants on. Then he goes to a dresser and riffles through it. He pulls out a purple summer dress with pink and yellow flowers on it, along with yellow leggings. then pulls out a pair of pink underwear, then puts them on the bed.

“Skyler baby doll. Please put those on. Then sit on the floor in front of the bed and I’ll do your hair. Let me know when your done so I can turn around.” Eggsy said keeping his back turned to his daughter. He dropped his trousers and quickly pulled on his sweatpants. Then without turning around he walked into the restroom where he found a hairbrush and two hair ties.

“Done Daddy.” He heard Skyler say. He smiled as he he turned around walked over to sit behind her on the edge of the bed.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart. Now please sit still while I do your hair. Rox you need to go. The meeting is starting in two minutes. Tell Harry we're on our way when you get there.” Eggsy said as he started to quickly twist Skyler’s hair into a french braid.

“Shit! You're right. See you there.” Roxy said as she ran out and down the hall. 

“Okay sweetheart. I need to listen to me very closely. In about 8 month's Daddy will need to go to the hospital with Papa, But there is nothing to be afraid of. Daddy will be in a lot of pain and will be screaming and cry for a long time but I need you to be strong for me can you do that princess?” Eggsy asks as he tied off the hair band. 

“I will be ok Daddy. But why will you need to go to the hospital? Why will you be crying and screaming?” Skyler asks quietly as Eggsy reaches down and puts on her socks and shoes. 

“I will go to the hospital when these three babies here decide they want to come out.  the doctors will help me push them out without hurting them. Then when we bring them home, Papa will have to change 3 diapers at once. Isn't that icky?” Eggsy said as he took his Daughter’s hand and guided her out of the room and down hall toward the meeting room. Eggsy smiled add his glasses chimed. 

“Hi love, yes we're almost there. No, don't say a word until we get there. Alright we're 3 doors down. Bye” Eggsy stated them tapped his glasses to hang up. 

“Alright, princess. In we go. Oh and when we're talking you need to keep quiet. Okay? If you need something you can pull on my sleeve and whisper it in mine or Papa’s ear.” Eggsy said as he opened the door for Skyler and then led her to a seat that sat on between his seat and Arthur’s. Harry took out a pair of glasses and put them on Skyler’s face. Skyler’s eye's widened I  shock as she realised that she could see people who weren't actually in front of her. 

“Alright, let me just start this of by saying this is not a bad emergency meeting. I called you all here today to notify you all of some recent developments. I’m sure you are all wondering why this amazing little girl is here today. As it turns out 7 years ago Eggsy became a dad without his knowledge. Everyone meet Skyler Hart.” Harry said he watches Skyler waves a little. In his distraction, he did not see Eggsy pull out his tablet and begin typing.

“Galahad, Darling, we're in a meeting you know that. Please give me the tablet.” Harry said with an annoyed sigh.

“Harold Alexander Hart, If you ever try to take my tablet away while I'm am order food, I will cut off your hand, feed it to JB and you will be sleeping on the couch for 2 months. And I don't care if we're in the middle of a meeting. If you don't want me to relieve you of a certain part of your anatomy, you will let me order the damn ice cream that I am craving at the moment.” Eggsy jerked himself out of reach angrily as the other knights look between their king and his Husband horror.

“God Damn it! They won't deliver it because we're in a meeting.” The knights stare at Galahad is confusion as he tosses the tablet across the table and hide his face in his hands tears start rolling down his cheek.

“Merlin, fill them in while I calm him down, please.” Harry said as he got up and walked to pull Galahad out of the chair and into his arms once again

“Well, as you can all see our young Galahad is having cravings and mood swings. As it turns out, Galahad here, is pregnant.” Merlin said then looked over at Arthur to find that he was back in his chair but Galahad was snuggled up next to his chest. Galahad smiled at the rest of the knights.

“Thank you Merlin. Yes, I am 9 weeks into my pregnancy and because of the early stage I'm in, I am having difficulty with the mood swings and craving. So when I flip out on any of you please just know that I can't control it. I apologize in advance for any thing I do or say when I'm upset or angry. And I'm sure, ever since I walked in, you have all been wondering why I'm not wearing a suit to a meeting like this. Well my pregnancy is the reason. It seems that all my suits are already to snug and uncomfortable.” Galahad said with a smirk. 

“Uh Galahad, I can't see the reason why your suits wouldn't for right now. When my Ex wife was pregnant with my son, she didn't need maternity clothes until she was nearing the end of her trimester.” Kay said in confusion. 

“You all think I'm pregnant with just one baby?” Galahad laughed as the whole table nodded slowly. 

“When have any of you seen Arthur do anything within normal limits? No, I am not expecting just one. I am expecting three babies.” Galahad smirked as all the jaws of every knights in the room dropped. Galahad smiled and lifted up the t-shirt we was wearing to show his ever growing baby bump.

“And yes, Kay, I already don't fit my clothes because I am already showing.” 

“Wow congratulations Arthur and Galahad!” Kay says with a smile. 

“Thanks bruv.” Galahad replied with a grin.

“Alright the reason I actually assembled everyone here is because when there are multiple fetuses, the risk of a miscarriage is higher. So just in case of the the worst case scenario, I want everyone to read up on pregnancies with triplets and what can be done to prevent miscarriages and how to treat them if they happen. There is no doubt that my husband can deliver all three to term but we still need to be diligent to prevent the worst. So this is just a precaution we are taking. Any questions?” Arthur states before waiting for an acknowledgment. When he saw that no one had questions. He nodded and dismissed everyone. Once all of the knights sign off, Eggsy sighs heavily and slouches into Harry once more.

“Oh fuck! Dean! I totally forgot about the Bastard! What happened to him!? Did you get anything from him? Is he still alive?” Eggsy sat up as he remembered that slightly important detail. Harry chuckled in his ear.

“I was beginning to wonder how long you would take to remember. He is still in a holding cell, alive. Merlin and I thought it would be best to have a certain hormonal agent do as he pleases to get information out of the animal that is stupid enough to attack a home and family that is under the protection of the two most deadly members of the most lethal organization in the world. What do you say?” Harry says laughing slightly when Eggsy get a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“I say Hell Yes! As long as I can dispatch him when I’m done getting info.” Eggsy says excitedly.

“Of course. Merlin, prepare Mr. Baker for interrogation and a following dispatch. Restrain him thoroughly and tell him Agent Galahad as permission to do anything he wants to him.” Harry instructed Merlin with a grin and a wink.

“With pleasure Sir. Galahad, I’ll bring in tools that we uses only when we really want someone to feel pain during an interrogation. There will also be a pistol with four magazines. You may put as many holes in him as you want.” Merlin says before he excuses himself.

“Darling, if you wear one of my black or navy blue long sleeve button ups with charcoal trousers, it will hide the baby bump, but make sure he knows that our four kids are the reason why he will be getting the ‘special treatment’. When you get there, make sure to roll up your sleeves after the tools arrive. It creates a aura of danger if you do it right.” Harry says with a mischievous smirk.

“Got it babe. I’m going to change. I’ll see you later. And yes, I will record the whole thing.” Eggsy said as he got up from Harry’s lap and kissed his lips then turned to Skyler.

“Okay Baby Doll, Daddy’s going to go teach that bad man why he shouldn’t mess with my family, especially not my little girl. I love you so much. Be good for Papa. I’ll be back later.” Eggsy said as he tickled her sides a little as he blew a raspberry on her cheek before kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. Eggsy smiled happily when she expressed her love back to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I’m so glad you do, princess. Now I really got to go. Be good.” Eggsy said kissing her cheek once more before he stood up and walked out of the doors to his and Harry’s room.

Eggsy quickly found his charcoal trousers and Harry’s black button up shirt. He quickly dressed and then tied a blood red tie around his neck. As he combed and styled his hair in the mirror, he did have to admit. He looked dangerous and sexy at the same time. When he finished, he tied his oxfords onto his feet. He then put on his watch and signet ring before walking out of the door and down to the interrogation room.

It was time to teach this bastard just what an agent of his caliber can do.


	6. Dean, Tilde, and Tattoos

[link specified below](http://www.luxury-insider.com/luxury-news/2013/04/perfection-in-a-bottle-utopias-by-samuel-adams%20)

* * *

 

Eggsy walked into the interrogation room with purpose.

“It's about time muggsy. How about you untie me and we get outta here.” Dean smirked. The speaker crackled to life in the room.

“Galahad, He was hit with an amnesia dart. So you'll need to remind him why he is here unfortunately.” one of the handlers that over saw interrogation said from where he was positioned behind the two way glass. Eggsy sighs and looks at his reflection angrily.

“Acknowledged. Now, get me those damn tools I was given permission to use. Then, inform the person responsible that his face will have a meeting with my fist and the concrete when I'm done. Is that understood?” Eggsy said in an authoritative voice that Dean didn't know he could manage. Dean looked at his idiot of a step son in amusement and curiosity.

“U-understood Sir. Right away sir.” Came the timid reply before the speaker switched off.

“Muggsy, if you think that a pansy-arse like you, can scare me like you did that kid, you are stupider than I thought.” Dean smirks with an amused glint in his eyes. Eggsy sighs and starts rolling up his sleeves calmly like he's not planning on making Dean feel the worst pain of his life.

“Mr. Baker, you will address me as Agent Galahad or Sir. You will also not speak unless spoken to first. If you need to speak for some reason, you must ask for permission first. Every time you do not comply with these regulations, I will break one bone. That does not include what I already have planned. Do you understand?” Eggsy says as he turned to the table that was being wheeled in.

“Thank you. Now, see that I am not disturbed again. However, before you go, Please inform Arthur that I wish to talk to him and my baby girl in person as soon as he is available. Thank you that will be all for now.” Eggsy instructed the other man who actually looked older than him.

“Understood Sir. Is there anything else you require Agent Galahad?” Dean watched in shock as his chav stepson stood with the rigid posture of someone with an important title.

“Depending on how fast and smoothly, I can Mr. Baker talking, will determine when I'll need a wash basin. Other than that and a visit from my husband and daughter, I can't think of anything else. You are dismissed for now, sparrow. Go get some coffee and food.  I’ll be fine for a few minutes. Right now, I'm just going to give Mr Baker the run down as to why he's here.” Eggsy said with a smile lightly pushing the other man toward the door.

“Thank you sir, I'll be back in ten minutes. I hope you know that even with you current state, you're still my favorite agent to work with.” The other man said with a small salute before jogging out the door.

“Alright, Mr. Baker, if you have anything say or ask, now is the time to speak up.” Eggsy said as he took inventory of what was on the cart that was brought in for his interrogation.

“Muggsy, what is going on? Who is Arthur and Merlin? Why was that man calling you sir? He is obviously older than you. And do you really think I believe that you are an agent of any kind? I know you work at a tailor shop, Unwin! I know for a fact that you don't work for three government. With your record, they would arrest you, not hire you.” Dean asks with mild curiosity. Eggsy sighed again as he picked up the clipboard that Merlin had left for him. Dean watched as Eggsy walked over to him, not even looking up at him as typed on the clipboard looking thing. As Eggsy walked by, Dean watches as Eggsy reaches out calmly as if he was reaching for a phone or coffee mug and then suddenly Dean howled as the pain of a freshly broken finger shot through his hand. Dean looked up in surprise at Eggsy kept on walking and stopping in front a monitor screen and looked up for the first time since picking up the clipboard.

“I warned you what would happen if you didn't comply with the rules I set. Now to answer your questions. My name is Gary Hart. My codename is Agent Galahad. I work for a privately owned international intelligence agency called Kingsman. We do not operate out of any government spy organisation. Arthur is our boss but he is also my husband. He wants get a few punches in on you as well, so I'm sure you'll meet him soon. The reason you are here is because 10 days ago, you broke into my family’s house while Arthur and I were meeting my 7 year daughter's family. The location of my Husband and It’s house is only given to people who both Arthur and I trust. Arthur and myself disarmed and dispatched all 15 hired thugs that you brought with you in under 5 minutes. Though I feel I should thank you at least a little bit. Thanks to you, I got to add to my kill count. At that time, to our knowledge, you  threatened all 20 people in my house. You shot my Husband in the back twice. I thank God everyday for putting Merlin where he is now. He was the one to come up with the right kevlar to super fabric ratio that make our suits bulletproof. I almost didn't survive the depression that followed the first time my husband flat-lined. I have a scar above my heart to prove it. If you had managed to kill Arthur last week, you and everyone you know and love would be dead as well. Because you would have murdered 6 people that day. My husband, me and our four children. I know for a fact that only my 7 year old daughter would even have a chance of surviving that. I know the minute that Arthur dropped if we weren't prepared, I would have dropped as well. Do you have any idea why Mr. Baker?”

“No.”

“Mr. Baker believe it or not, there are 5 people in this room at this very moment”

“Now, Agent Galahad, do they do psych evaluations here because I think you're seeing things.”

“Mr. Baker. I'll have you know that I just had my bi monthly check up and my psych evaluation done this morning. I am in tip top shape for someone who is in my state. Yes you and I can't see them right now, But I feel their presence every single minute of the day.

You see, you don't see them because I don't want you too. I don't trust you and frankly, if I had any plan to let you live after this talk, They would only know that their grand-stepfather tried to kill their Papa and their Dad because he's a thug who likes beating up small children and women just as much as he is a small time gangster who take pleasure in beating up real men.”

“Grand-stepfather? You mean that you are up the duff with some posh guy's kid. You really are a pussy, Aren't you?” Dean sneered nastily. Eggsy walked over and brought his foot down on Dean’s thigh, breaking the bone inside, smirking at the cry of pain and a screech of profanity reached his ears

“I told you. You will not call me anything other than sir, or Agent Galahad.” Eggsy said in a tone that a primary teacher would use when telling a young student how disappointed they were.  Dean could only glare at this man that looked and sounded like his submissive boy of a step-son. Dean noticed Eggsy stood up straighter with a grin when he saw the fear in his eyes. This man before him, was not the Eggsy he once knew. This man, Dean decided, was a side of Eggsy that he was secretly glad he had never met. Dean knew that Eggsy was actually holding back a lot. Dean watched as Agent Galahad tapped the side of his glasses and started to chuckle.

“It's about time love! I've been dealing with cravings on top of having to listen to this piece of shit talk trash about you and our babies….oh be my guest, if you can get him to keep on topic and give us Intel, well you can do whatever you please to the left side of his body. And then tonight you can have my body. Merlin notified me that the room next to us is empty. Skyler can have her own bed and we can have our back. About a year ago, I read somewhere that pregnancy hormones can increase a person’s sex drive and make every nerve ending sensitive… I didn't think it was true, until recently.  I’m calling dibs on his right side and taking his life…. NO! You do not get to kill him! That part is mine to take. And if you do it anyway? Well let's just say you will need to be reacquainted with the lotion bottle and your hand…. That's right! A king only bows before his queen…Arthur if I hear the name Guinevere muttered in my direction from anyone, My Oxford will need to be surgically removed from your arse. In the legend, you know that Guinevere betrays her king with Lancelot. Yes I love Lancelot but as a sister I never had. Plus, even if she wasn't into birds, I will never betray you….Yes, I love you too. Now you and my princess need to get in here. I want to show this jackarse what a child looks like when Her daddy loves her with all his heart.” Eggsy says with a grin and taps his glasses again then turns to face Dean again.

“Well unlucky you. Arthur will be taking my place. The same rules apply with him you will call him Arthur or sir. Nothing else. If you choose not to, well you'll be in a lot more pain. See I'm actually being nice compared to my Husband. If you call him, myself, or our children anything that is disrespectful, he will just give you a new hole in the left half of your body. Please behave for him. I would be very cross if you bled out before I got to have my turn with you.” Eggsy said smirk and turned to look over his shoulder to see his husband and daughter walking in.

“Daddy!!!” Skyler yelled happily as she tore out of Harry’s grasp and ran to Eggsy. Eggsy grinned as he picked her up and spun her around twice before he tosses her gently so she was draped over his shoulder one arm wrapped securely around her waist,keeping the squirming mass of a giggling little girl from dropping.

“Daddy!” Skyler yelled playfully at Eggsy but started giggling again when he bounced her a little before letting her down slowly. Harry stopped walking when his chest touched Eggsy’s and kissed him thoroughly.

“Mmm Fuck me, I've missed you.” Eggsy said, whining just a little.

“Oh darling I fully intend to but right now I need to get Mr. Baker talking before literally rip him to shreds and punch some new holes. Plus it's the middle of the day Darling. Don't you think you can at least hold off until tonight.” Harry said chuckling quietly.

“My god, you really are a stupid old man. I’ll tell you man to man, that pregnancy hormones can not be pushed a side. They are constant and annoying. When Michelle was pregnant, she was ordering me around all the time too. Hell, We were having sex about every 8 to 10 hours. Take it from experience, you don't want to know how crazy a person will get when they are pregnant. And you better suck it up. Because from what I can grasp, you still got just under 8 months left.” Dean spoke up suddenly causing Eggsy to smile triumphantly and Harry to look at Dean in shock.

“Michelle once stabbed my hand with her fork because I wanted a bite of her mac and cheese. I almost feel sorry for you Arthur.  It is going to suck for you.  I'm sure a pregnant spy is the worst type of person to get pregnant because I'm sure he already knows how to dismember you in multiple different ways.” Dean said with a large smirk.

Eggsy sighed before shooting him with a tranquilizer dart.

“Can't have him revealing all my secrets. Sparrow, can you do me a solid and take Skyler to Lancelot. Tell her that the hormones are demanding attention and that we'll pick Skyler up before her bedtime. She and Skyler can have dinner together, I'll pay her back later if they get anything from the machines.” Eggsy asks. He kneels down to look at Skyler.

“My friend sparrow here is going to take you to Aunt Roxy. You girls are going to have fun together. And maybe if you're good, you can ask Aunt Roxy for some ice cream. Tell her that I said it's alright. Papa and I are going to spend some time alone together. Only if there is an emergency, you may call me or Papa. I want you to stay with Aunt Roxy until tonight. We'll come get you before bedtime. I love you so much. Be good.” Eggsy said before leading her over to Sparrow.

Eggsy looks sternly at Sparrow and says “if anything happens to her, you will get an up close look at what the barrel of my gun looks like before I blow your brains out. Understood?” Eggsy says coolly as Sparrow eyes widen in fear and nods.

“Good man. Be good Skyler.” Eggsy grins and claps the man's shoulder and ruffles his daughter’s hair before they leave.

“Merlin, get a crew in here to patch Dean back up and return him to his cell. He had two broken bones, the right femur and right pinky finger. Don't splint them, It'll be a waste of resources since he isn't going to be alive much longer. Just give him some pain meds if you want to.  Please make sure that he will remember all this though. Arthur and I will be back tomorrow to finish him off. Please do not disturb us for the rest the night.” Eggsy said into his glasses before he started walking out of the room, dragging a dumbfounded Harry behind him.

 

As they got near the room,  Eggsy had already got his tie off and the top few buttons undone on his shirt. He then moved to walk backwards in front of Harry, trying to get Harry's tie off as well as the first few buttons of his husband's shirt. Growling angrily when Harry stopped walking with a chuckle and grabbed his hands gently to still his movements. Eggsy continued to glare as Harry looped Eggsy arms around his neck. Then in one swift movement, Harry scooped up Eggsy so they were chest to chest with Harry's broad hands squeezing his husband's arse as they walked. Eggsy let out a squeak of surprise before a mewling whine escaped his mouth when Harry’s hips started to move against his deliciously as he walked. Harry let out a low groan as Eggsy attached his lips to his neck as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry pressed Eggsy to the wall and caught his lips roughly between his own. Harry pressed his tongue against Eggsy insistently as he fiddled with the keypad on the door without being willing to break this wondrous kiss, He must have got it wrong some how. It wasn't 5 seconds that suddenly, Merlin’s voice carried out of intercom above their door.

“For the love of all things holy! Can't You keep it in your goddamn pants for more than a few hours!? And for fuck sakes Harry, you can take a break from snogging your husband in the hall for one fucking minute to punch in the right code! Seriously! You two are at work! It’s only 1 o'clock in the afternoon for Christ's sake! God! And everyone wonders why I had no hair!” Merlin ranted and raved indignity.

“Merlin, I order you to unlock this door right now and then you will be researching just how much pregnancy hormones affect one's sex drive. After that we can reevaluated this discussion. Until then, no one is to disturb us unless it's an emergency with Skyler or Lancelot or the world is ending. Have I made myself clear?” Harry said he continued to trail wet kisses down along Eggsy’s jaw, neck and collarbone and then back up.

“Crystal clear. Dickhead.” Merlin snaps.

“Hmm? what was that, I didn't catch that last part.” Harry said as the door buzzed open

“Oh I'm sorry. Crystal clear. Dickhead, Sir.”

“Watch it, Merlin.” Harry says as he opens the door and hauls Eggsy and himself inside, kicking it closed from inside the room. Harry put Eggsy down and unbuttoned the rest of Eggsy’s shirt, before kneeling in front of him and started to press soft kisses to his bump.

However, that's as far as he got because Eggsy phone began to ring with a video call. Eggsy groaned and looked at the screen in disbelief.

“Love I need to answer this, but don't you dare stop. That feels really nice and actually it's calming the hormones down so keep at it but whatever you do, don't come into range of the camera and do not mention my pregnancy. I want it to be a surprise. Alright I got to answer this, so shoosh.” Eggsy said as he started to feel almost drunk on happiness and began to calm down.

“Oh My Gosh! Hi Tilde! I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again.” Eggsy answers the phone and smiles happily.

“Yeah well, I had business here in London and I thought I'd pop by and say hi.” Tilde said with as smile. Eggsy sat up quickly in shock, but in the process accidentally kneed Harry in the stomach. Harry groaned and rolled over with a breathless chuckle.

“Eggsy?Um who's there? Am I interrupting something?” Tilde asked as she gave Eggsy the _no bullshit allowed_ look.

“No everything is fine on this end.” Eggsy said with a fake looking smile.

Tilde raised her eyebrow at Eggsy when she heard a male voice start to talk before being abruptly cut off by a thump and wheezing apology and a chuckle.

“Alright you caught me. My partner is here as well. And when you get here, you can meet him and the rest of the family. Give your phone to Andrew, he's the guy behind the counter.” Eggsy instructed as he laid back down.

“I'm sorry love, I really didn't mean to knee you. That kick was intentional, but only because you wouldn't shut up. Now if you don't want a foot to that beautiful dick of yours, you will continue what you were doing with my stomach. That’s nice, thank you Love.” Eggsy smiled down lovingly and started to comb his finger through his Husband's curly chestnut hair as Harry started to quietly hum Disney songs to their babies. Eggsy looked up just in time to see Andrew come on the screen.

“Hey Andrew, if you would, please show Tilde which room is the lift. She has clearance to come to HQ. So can you just show her what to do with the mirror. Thanks you.” Eggsy said happily.

“If Arthur can verify that, I will happily do so.”

“Babe. he's harshing my mood.” Tilde snorted a laugh when she heard her friend whine on the other end before a second male voice spoke up.

“For god sakes Andrew. I know it's protocol, but at this moment Eggsy is cuddled into my side, high on endorphins. I'll take this lovely quiet over the hormonal rage or frustration that he is usually in. You will let that wonderful Swedish princess come over here, that's an order. An agent will be waiting for her on our end. He'll show her to our location.” the voice on the other end said sternly.

“Of course sir. The princess is on her way.” he acknowledged before handing her phone back and showing her to one of the fitting room.

“Once you're inside the room, press your left hand to the mirror, the floor will descend like an elevator.  Once you reach the bottom, take a seat in the small train. It'll take you to our HQ. An agent will be waiting for you, they will identified themself by their code name. They will take you to Arthur and Galahad’s within the complex. Have a lovely time, princess.” Andrew said with a small bow as Tilde stepped inside with a small thank you and closed the door.

 

When Harry hung up Eggsy's phone, he sighed and kissed his husband's blond hair.

“I love you so much Darling. I'm sorry you're going through all these hormonal changes.”

“I love you too. And I know babe, I can't say I like these damn hormones but I am more that willing to live with it because I know the rewards are going to make it totally worth while in the end.” Eggsy said with a slightly dopey smile as he reached up and kissed the underside of Harry’s jaw.

“Alright Darling, we had better get up and get redressed. Then we'll go to the library that has all those sleeper sofas after we pick up Skyler. Then she can do her homework. I called the school that she was going to and asked to email me her homework. I didn't know this but we don't actually live that far from it. She can still go there, we just need to fill out the papers that say who we are to her. I suppose we'll have to meet the teachers as well. Anyway, come on and get up so we get dressed.” Harry said as he patted Eggsy thigh. Eggsy groaned but then got off the bed.

“Harry? Toss me your mint green short sleeve button up, will ya? Thanks” Eggsy said as he caught the shirt with one hand while he did his hair in the mirror. Eggsy pulled off the black shirt that he wore for his time with Dean. He then unbuttoned the shirt Harry threw at him and shrugged it on and button it back up. He then bent knelt down to tie his Oxford back on.

He then slid his pistol into the waistband of his trousers as he made his way to the desk.

He pulled out a box of washable markers, a pencil, and a notepad.

“Alright before I go to pick up Skyler, I'm just going to tell you do not overdress. A button up shirt, trousers and a tie is all you need. We are not meeting royalty right now. We are meeting my friend Tilde. She doesn't like to be treated like royalty when she's just catching up with friends. Right now, she's just Tilde. She is not ma'am, she's not Princess, and she is certainly not your highness or your majesty! She’ll actually get mad if you address her as anything other than more formal than Tilde. Got it? Good I'm going to head over to Roxy's room now.  I'll meet you in the library. DO NOT be late. I don't want to be hormonal around her, so I want the snuggles well underway by the time she arrives. Maybe the babies will love the sound of you singing as much as I do.” Eggsy said as he stepped out into the hallway and walled down a few door to knock on Roxy’s door, Waiting until Roxy shouted come in before opening the door.

“Hey Rox.”

“Hey Eggsy. Where are you going?”

“The lounge library.” Eggsy answers with a smirk.

“Daddy?”

“Baby Doll, please get your shoes on. We got to go.”

“I don't want to go, daddy!”

“Well that's too bad. You see, my close friend is going to be so sad that she won't get to meet you. I guess I'll have to inform Princess Tilde of Sweden that my little princess doesn't want to go with her daddy to meet a real life princess. Oh well I'll go tell her.” Eggsy said before throwing a wink at Roxy and started to turn toward the door and walk slowly out.

“Wait Daddy! Are you really going to meet with the princess?” Skyler said as she attached herself to his leg.

“She is on her way right now, if you want to meet her, you need to be very fast, like a cheetah, and get you shoes on.”

“Ok Daddy.” Skyler said before running off to find her shoes. Five minutes later, Skyler had her shoes on and was running out the door and hall with Eggsy jogging after her.

“Sweetheart! slow down! Ah shit!” Eggsy yelled, breathing hard as he broke into to a run to stop beside Skyler who was whimpering on the floor where she landed after she ran into the woman in front of her.

The woman had stumbled when she felt the small child collide with her. She turned around to see a man running up to her but realised that he was actually running after the child and to her.

Eggsy knelt down and began his princess for any injury.

“Skyler, you know that Daddy can't be running after you like that. It would break my heart if you got hurt. Now, please apologise, while daddy catches his breath.” Eggsy wheeze out as he catches his breath.

“Oh come on Unwin, you and I both know that it takes a whole lot more than that to get you to this state.” Eggsy heard the voice of the one woman he was here to meet. Taking a deep breath in, he chuckled and smiled dazzlingly up at her from his seat on the ground and held both hand out for her to take and help him up.

“really?” Tilde said

“Well someone has to.” Eggsy says with a smirk.

“Seriously, Eggsy? A grown man like you should be able to get up by himself. Let your daughter help you up. I can't. I'll twist ankle in these damn heels.” Tilde said with an annoyed sigh that Eggsy answered with a pained and annoyed sound of his own.

“Honest Tilde. I can’t get up off the damn ground without help any more. Now please help me up, this is starting to hurt.” Eggsy let out a small pained squeak as he tried to get his knees under him. Tilde realised he was telling the truth and toes of her heel before grabbing both his hands and pulling him up straight. She looked at him in confusion as he turned away from her immediately to place both hands on the wall and lean in to stretch his back, as Tilde looked up and down his back, searching for any evidence of an Injury.

“Skyler, Sweetheart, how about you go on in and pick out a movie? After Tilde and I sit down, I'll call Papa and tell him that since he is late, he can go get the food and drinks.” Eggsy said before taking in a deep breath and then letting it out slowly as he stood up straight again and walking over to the door and holding it open for Tilde.

“Come on in. In my opinion, this room is tied with the armory in my top 5 favorite communal rooms at HQ.” Eggsy says as Tilde picked up her high heels and walks past him. Eggsy smiles as he walks over to the bar that was to their right.

“Merlin, shut up. I am well aware of what I can and can't do or have. Back off and tell Arthur that he has 10 minutes to get a large bowl of popcorn and a family size bag of plain potato chips, before he finds my fist in his gut and my shoe wedged in his ass.” Tilde looked behind her in confusion as Eggsy walked behind the bar and suddenly started speaking to someone angrily. She raised her eyebrow cautiously as he took off his glasses then rubbed his hand down his face in clear agitation. He sighed and put his glasses back on.

“Sorry about that Tilde, Merlin’s crazy. So, what’ll it be?” Eggsy said with a smile.

“A beer please, any kind will do.” Tilde say and smiles when he placed a glass in front of her.

“It's an American beer called Utopias. It's brewed by Samuel Adams. I read up on it and it is actually considered one of the most expensive beers in the world” **(link at top)** Eggsy said as he got a glass of ice water for himself and slipped in some lemon slices,  motion for her to follow him.

“Unwin! Why are you drinking water!? There is a whole bar there with great stuff!” Tilde looked at her friend in shock. As Eggsy looks at her in surprise before shrugging.

“First of all. It's not Unwin anymore. Its Hart. Second, I thought it was obvious by now.”

“What are you talking about?” Tilde asked tiredly as her and Eggsy sat down on the  couch together behind where Skyler was sitting in front a massive tv watching Disney's Frozen. Eggsy smiled as he grabbed her gently by the wrist and placing her hand on his baby bump.

“I'm 9 weeks pregnant.”

Tilde looked at her hand and then back up at Eggsy, with tearfully happy eyes.

“Oh Eggsy! I'm so happy for you! Wait! 9 weeks!? You should be more careful! gaining this much weight, this early on is not good!” Tilde scolded Eggsy.

“Actually, I had a check up this morning. It turns out that I am actually slightly underweight.” Eggsy said with a chuckle as he turned to the back to the screen to see the last scene before the credits started rolling. Eggsy smiled when Skyler didn't even notice as she kept on drawing on the paper he brought with him. But when he heard the door behind him, his smile dropped into a scowl when Harry walked in.

“Well I guess I should be thankful that I thought to bring extra food. Right Darling? After all, It can't be easy creating three perfect little babies at one time. I'm sorry I'm late.. again.” Harry said from behind his husband. When Eggsy didn't answer, Harry slouched a little as he realised that he had truly screwed this meeting up. He could actually feel the vibes of rage and betrayal coming off his husband in strong waves.

Sighing Harry walked around and knelt down on the floor in front of his husband, pressing a bottle of what looked like Champagne into Eggsy hands. Eggsy looked at him in rage.

“This is incredibly stupid of you. First, you actually buy me an alcoholic drink, when you know fully well I can't drink. But then you go and do something that could turn lethal for you. You being the crazy bastard you are, put the large glass bottle in my hands, now I have what can be turned into a weapon. We need to get your brain scanned, because you either have a danger kink that I don't know about or you have a death wish.” Eggsy chuckled darkly at Harry.

“well, yes I have a danger kink, but that has nothing to do with this. If you look at the label, It is one of the few brands that doctors have deemed safe for pregnant people. I've been looking for it ever since you told about the babies in the first place. I finally managed to find it. And I know I'm in deep shit with you so I got these as well. I'm sorry I'm always late.” Harry said softly. Harry then smiles apologetically before kissing Eggsy hand. Then pulling out and placing a box of chocolates and a bundle of red roses in Eggsy lap. Eggsy looked up at Harry with an exasperated expression and tear tracks on his face.

“God! I'm such a sap! You're forgiven, but only because I can't stay mad at you when you are so cheesy and adorable.” He says, laughing lightly when he saw Harry smile triumphantly and put his hand on Eggsy cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Hey Tilde, can you get three Champagne glasses please? They should be in one of the cabinets on top row, back at the bar.” Harry asks politely. Tilde nodded and got up to look for the glasses.

“I don't see them.” Tilde called back.

“that's fine, I can have the kitchen staff bring some down.” Harry said with a sigh.

“I can get them. I need to stretch my legs anyway after being on a plane all day. Is the kitchen those set of large steel doors a few halls down to the left? I think I walked past it on my way in.” Tilde asks as she started walking to the door.

“Uh yeah. I'll come with you.” Eggsy said as he started to stand.

“Sit your arse back down Eggsy. I don't need an escort! And Harry, for God sakes, give your poor husband some love. I don't want to hear his whining anymore. I'll be back in a little while.” Tilde said as she walked out the door.

“Skyler, if you want to, you can come draw on daddy if you want.” Eggsy said as he sat up straight with a smile as he pulled out the washable markers out of his pocket.

“Really, Darling?” Harry says as he raised his eye before and smirked.

“Yeah, hon. I've always thought the idea is cute. And if some of them turn out really cute, we can take some pictures. But first I want to show you something.” Eggsy said with a secretive smile as he removed his shirt. Tilde had just got back and was about to open the door when she saw Eggsy leading Harry over to a spot that she had a clear view of what was happening. She was just about to open the door wider so she could see a bit more, but stopped when a quiet voice of a female behind her sounded. Tilde turned to see the other agent that she had met on V-day.

“They will notice any movement of the door. They are very highly trained spies after all.

Here I'll kneel down and watch. you can stand over me and watch.

“Merlin, I have a very strong feeling that this is a private moment. So watch and record. It might be blackmail material.” Roxy says quietly. As Eggsy turned his back and let his shirt drop to the floor behind him, the two Woman, gasp in shock at the very detailed tattoo that now covered a large portion of his back.

When Eggsy’s shirt dropped to the floor, Harry noticed that his husband now had a large tattoo covering most of his middle back and there was two marks that stood out between his shoulder blades. It was a tattoo of large angel wings but the place where the wings should be attached, that area, looked like it was bloody but with gold light rays poking out. Harry realized with a shock that it was an image of the wings just after they tore off his body. He trailed his fingers over the freshly inked skin. Eggsy’s voice sprang him from his exploring.

“Love, that tattoo is a symbol of what I went through two years ago. When you got shot,  I died inside but then you woke up and didn't remember me. I has actually ready to die  when I shot myself in the chest the next day. I didn't want to live in a world where you would look at me and didn't remember our love, or how you proposed the day before you died, or how I like my coffee and tea or anything else. I didn't want to live without you. I know I flat lined a few times during the process. I was ready to let go but then you remembered and I heard your screams and cries when I was flat-lined in that coma. I had actually gone to heaven that time. I saw my dad. He scolded me for leaving like that. He told me that it wasn't the right time to join him and that I needed to go back to you and everyone else I would find love in and I had an amazing future ahead of me. He tore my wings off, and sent me back to you. I know now what and who he was talking about when he said that about my future. I am so thankful every day that he sent me back because I do have a future now that you are by my side the whole way. The light rays that are coming out from the place between my shoulder, those are supposed to symbolize my heart fusing back together.” Eggsy said before turning to face his husband again but immediately pulled a Harry into a tight hug when saw the amount of emotion showing plainly on his face, throat working as Harry tried to not let out the sobs that were clawing their way up. As soon as Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry, he felt those broad strong hands come up and cling to him. Eggsy knew the exact moment Harry’s walls came crumbling down and sobs started to wrack Harry’s body. Eggsy smiled softly and pushed his hands under Harry’s shirt and trailed his fingers in little patterns over the tight, firm skin until Harry calmed. Harry pulled away from Eggsy slightly only to crash his lips into Eggsy’s in a fierce, emotional kiss.

“I love you so much, Darling.” Harry whispers as they pulled away far enough to rest their foreheads together.

“I love you more.”


	7. Trouble at The Black Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! GRAB YOU TISSUES!

A week has passed since Tilde had visited HQ and Eggsy was now 10 weeks. Harry and Eggsy were so happy when the doctors at HQ finally gave Eggsy the green light that he could take the bullet train to and from HQ and the shop. The Harts had still decided that they would sleep at HQ until Eggsy reached his Second trimester.

Eggsy, Harry, and Skyler just walked out onto Savile Row. Both Eggsy and Harry armed per kingsman protocol and dressed in their standard winter suit attire, Eggsy in one of the maternity suit Andrew made for him. Skyler even had on stylish outfit: a thick, deep purple sweater dress on with black thermal leggings underneath. Harry had his usual shoulder holsters underneath his suit jacket both holsters filled and his rainmaker in his hand. Eggsy however, can’t get away with shoulder holsters at the moment. So Eggsy had two pistols tucked into the waistband holsters his trousers had in them. Both guns tucked into the small of his back, and completely hidden. His rainmaker hung on his arm that held Skyler's small backpack that carried snacks and activities, his other hand gripping Skyler’s tightly from where she walked between Harry and himself.

“Hey Love, would you mind if we ate at The Black Prince? I know it’s a bar and we shouldn’t bring Skyler there, but if two spies can’t protect her, we need to be put through training again. They have amazing wings and pizza as well as alcohol. Plus, I’m curious if they have that champagne that I can have.” Eggsy asked as they kept walking past glittering shops and snow piles.

“Pizza sounds good actually. We can go but I want all four pistols cocked and ready to go, if needed.” Harry agrees getting himself a shocked look from his husband.

“Do you mean your’s aren’t cocked already? What kind of Kingsman are you? The safety is the only thing keeping mine from firing. I always carry mine with a round in the chamber.”Eggsy asked in surprise.

“Point taken. When we get inside, I’ll go to the loo and put a round in both chambers. It’ll only take a second.” Harry said quietly as he brought up a map and the safest route to the pub on both his and Eggsy glasses.

“Got it. Just lock that door before you do, we don’t want a gun fight to begin in front of the princess.”

“Yes. That would certainly complicate things.” Harry said but typed up on his glasses that he would enjoy it if it did happen. Beside him, he could hear his husband sigh and then a angry emoji popped up on his glasses, making him chuckle.

 

When they arrived at the empty pub they walked in together and made their way to a table in the back, giving both agents an excellent view of all exits and entrances in the building. Both agents sat down across from each other, making sure to they could watch each other's back. Skyler sat next to Eggsy after he pulled her chair closer to him. Eggsy nodded toward the restroom, signaling Harry to go make sure he’s prepared. Harry smirked in acknowledgment and excused himself to wash up.

“Hello, sir, what can I get for you and um the little lady?” Eggsy heard the voice of his old mate who bartender here and chuckled at how formal he sounded.

“Skyler, you want an apple juice?” Eggsy asked looking at the menu still.

“Yeah dad, I like all juices.. Except grapefruit. That’s yucky.” Skyler says as she leans into him when he puts an arm on the back over her chair, playing with her hair absent mindedly.

“I couldn’t agree more, hon. I’ll just have a water, with lemon wedge, please. And she’ll have an apple juice, but can you put it in a small glass? I just got this suit and I’d really like to keep apple juice and blood out of it for as long as possible.” Eggsy said as he looked at the food menu.

“Umm, sir? Why do you usually have blood on you?” the bartender stuttered.

“Really, Tyler, when have I ever come in without blood on me or my clothes? Seriously, just because I work at a posh tailor shop and have a large house and a family now, doesn’t mean you need to call me sir. For Christ sake, mate, you’re two years older than me.” Eggsy said as he dropped the Menu to smirk teasingly at he friend. Who pales when he sees Eggsy face.

“Wow, the Eggsy Unwin. Back from the goddamn dead. Mate, where the fuck have you been for the last 3 years!? Everyone around here thinks you’re dead. You should have seen Ryan and Jamal when no one could figure out where you went. They were devastated.”

“First, please refrain from swearing in front of my daughter. And Second, Jamal and Ryan are still alive? I thought they died on V-day. That’s why I never called. Oh my gosh! Do they still come here?”

“Yeah all the time. They…. Woah! Back up! Your Daughter!? She looks like she's 7. How do you a daughter now, but not three years ago? Or is she adopted, that would make more sense… except she looks too much like you to not be blood related. Bruv, what have you been up to!?”

“Mate it's a long story. But I'll give you a run down, 7 years ago, I had a girlfriend, that was before I knew I was gay. And, well, I broke it off with her when I discovered that I was leaning toward my own gender more often. I didn't know she was pregnant at the time. She hid my sweet little girl from me, but about a month and a half ago, my partner and I brought her home with us after her mom passed away from an overdose of crack. So what's the story here?”

“Well we all thought You were dead. You disappeared 10 months before V-day, then a few days after V-day the other bartender  said you came in here wearing a suit of all things and then took out Dean with nothing more than an airborne whiskey glass like the older dude in the picture over there behind the counter. It was weird, the other bartender, said he doesn't remember the event actually happening but the security camera caught it all, but he doesn't remember seeing it. Ya that guy idea kinda a saint here, he's the only one besides you to knock Dean and his goons on their asses like that.” Tyler said as he clapped Eggsy on the shoulder and pointed at a picture of Harry. Eggsy’s eyes widened as Eggsy looked at the picture and sent Harry a picture of it and a text saying “GET OUT HERE!’. 20 seconds later Harry walks out and looks at the picture and looks at Eggsy and mouths _What the hell!?_ Eggsy shrugs subtly, no longer listening to what Tyler was talking about. He motions to Harry to come sit down, before speaking.

“Oh! There you are my love, I was afraid you fell in! I was talking to Tyler here while we waited for you to get back and order your drink.” Eggsy interrupted Tyler to wave Harry over as he texted Harry's glasses ‘call me Darling Mr Hart.’

“Oh my darling Eggsy Hart, you know that I will take a Guinness any day, as long as I'm with you.” Harry said sweetly as he sat down and looked only at Eggsy who winked in return.

“Love, we have been married for two years already, but I will never tire of hearing how well my name fits with yours.” Eggsy said as He intertwined his hand with Harry's, smiling widely as he heard Tyler gasp when he saw their gold wedding bands on their finger. Harry rolled his eyes playfully smiled at the comment and the message on his glasses.

_‘Thx, U nailed it. Luv U.’_

“Oh Tyler I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is my Husband, Harry Hart and my daughter, Skyler Hart. Skyler, Harry, this is Tyler. He bartends here.”

“Oh. My. Fucking. God. You are married to the only guy, other than you, to take down Dean's gang! Oh my God! that's why you fight like him and why you basically quoted him as you locked doors. How do you learn to fight with that level of skill and how did Rottie’s bullets not go through that umbrella. Are those the same umbrellas? What are you two?” Tyler finished rambling looking at the two men in shock.

“Arthur, sir, permission to enact the duster protocol with Ryan, Jamal, and Tyler?” Eggsy sighed.

“If you know with absolute certainty that Mr. Hanson, Mr. Ryan Keizler, And Mr Jamal Hunter will not tell a soul then permission acknowledged and granted, Galahad.”

“Thank you Sir, I do.” Eggsy replied formally. They were no longer Eggsy and Harry. They were Arthur and Galahad, a king and his most loyal knight.

“Eggsy, what just happened? One minute I'm talking to my best mate and his husband and now it's like they are gone and have left some kind of high ranking military officials in their bodies. And how does he know my last name? I've never met him! What is going on?” Tyler asks in shock at the sudden change in personality and posture in both men that sat in front of him.

“Tyler get that chair next to Harry and bring it over to sit between us.  I'll tell Jamal and Ryan later.” Eggsy sighed but remained in Galahad form of talking and acting as Tyler did as he was told.

“Alright, Mr Hanson. During this conversation, I will ask that you call myself Arthur and My husband, Agent Galahad. It's for security reasons. Galahad and I are members of an international intelligence agency, called Kingsman. We are operating at the highest level desecration out there. Our tailoring shop is located on Savile Row. And Yes I know what your last name is. I am the head of the agency hence my code name being Arthur. and It's in my job description… after all, I've been a spy for 30 years. Agent Galahad is one of my knights. Every active Agent is code named after king Arthur's knights. I need you word tell anyone about this. It's in our job description to protect the innocent, while maintaining the highest level of desecration. However, if you tell anyone anything that you are about to hear, I would be forced to give my agents the command for you and your next of kin to be found and terminated. Unfortunately, I would be forced to give Galahad the mission, because he knows you best and the quicker it's over with, the better.” Harry says quietly.

“Eggsy, what is he talk about?” Tyler asks as he turns to look Eggsy but the reeled back as he took in the sight of Eggsy’s body language and expression. Everything about him screamed Danger. But Eggsy wasn't looking at him and or Harry, he was staring off into space. Turned back to Harry to find that he looks the exact same way. An Aura of danger lethality. But suddenly Tyler heard both of the men start to talk at the same time.

“Understood, thank you Merlin.” Harry said at the same time as Eggsy. Eggsy stood up at the same time as Harry the both grabbed their own umbrellas.

“Seriously!? Arthur, I can't fight in close combat. I'm not fit for active field duty at the moment” Eggsy said as pushed Tyler and Skyler toward the bar.

“Tyler! Keep her safe at all costs. Do not come to our aid at all. Our suits are completely bulletproof and stab proof. Get behind the bar. Do not make a sound. That will either make you a target or a hostage. Keep her calm and her ears covered. She's  never been around gunfire, especially the 45 calibre that we use. I will explain everything when this over. Now go!” Eggsy shouted as Tyler picked up Skyler and dove behind the bar. Tyler, sat up and positioned a mirror in the counter in front of him. Angled enough that if someone looked at it, it wouldn't show them laying on the ground, but it gave Tyler a full view of the room. He saw as Eggsy walked back over to Harry. Tyler pulled out his phone and called Ryan and Jamal on a video call making sure lower the volume to the lowest settling before they answered.

“I need you to two listen to me right now. You two need to get over here now. But whatever you do, Do Not use the main door or the side. You will die if you do. Come through the window in the office, then you crawl to where I am. I'm on the floor behind bar. You need to come in completely Unnoticed. I'll explain when you get here. hurry but watch your backs. Supposedly there's going to be gunfire. So just be careful.” Tyler said before ending the call. He looks at the mirror to see Harry and Eggsy both tap the side of their glasses and started talking so no one could hear them. He lets put a sigh of relief he heard and saw Ryan and Jamal crawling across the floor toward him.

“Bruv what is going on!?” Ryan panicked strained whispers reach over to him while Jamal nodded in agreement.

“If you both glance over there at the two gentlemen in the posh suits. Do you see them”

“you mean, the crazy looking men in the corner? Yes. They're holding umbrellas in their hands and talking themselves and to each other while pointing to the wall in different place.”

“Those gentlemen, are Codenamed Arthur and Galahad. They are crazy, just not in the way you think. When I was talking with them,  I noticed that Agent Galahad was suddenly looking around in through the air. I looked back, Arthur face looked exactly the same.  And then, both of them just started give off this Aura of danger. I suddenly felt like I was dropping a cage with two hungry lions with no weapons. And next thing I knew, they both stood up, and then Galahad started looking through the room. When he turned his head enough to one side, I saw the inside of his glasses. He was running a facial recognition scan of everyone in here. When he got to one guy, over in the corner, his glasses flashed red and then back to green. Then I could see something that looked the dudes picture and a box beside it that I assume is the info they have guy.

It's so weird, it's so strange, seeing him like that.” Tyler said before Jamal asked him how Tyler knew them and how he figured out that they're spies. When he told them that the three of actually already know Galahad. And that Galahad and Arthur had actually told who they are, themselves. Ryan and Jamal didn't believe him and told him to prove it.

However before he could, Ryan, Jamal, and Tyler were pushed aside with ease as the older suited man walked between them and gathered the small girl into his arms.

“Papa? Where’s Daddy? What if someone hurts Daddy in the belly? They can all die if his belly gets a hurt. Papa, I'm scared.” Jamal and Ryan look at the older man talk to the little girl.

“Here put these on, Butterfly. Now, repeat what I say. Code name: Excalibur.” the three men watch the older agent pulled out a pair purple glasses and waited for the girl to follow his instructions.

“Then say ‘Call, Daddy.’ You can call Uncle Merlin, Aunt Roxy, Daddy, or I whenever you want to and we will answer somehow.”

“Call daddy… hi daddy! Where are you?”

“Tyler, Ryan and Jamal, I suggest you three  immediately get up, and go out and around to the back. Galahad is waiting to talk to you. And he has less 10 minutes until he'll help setting up a sniper nest on some roof around here.” Arthur said as he picked up the small child and began walking toward the back.

“Who is that!?” Jamal asks as they get up and start walking out.

“Bruv!? Who the Hell is Arthur and Galahad!? And where is he anyway? There is no one back here.” Ryan asks a little loudly as they turned the corner to the back lot. They lean against the wall facing each other.

“You three are really losing your touch when it comes to spotting people. Maybe that's just how you've always been and I've just gotten much better at hiding in plain sight. That what being a spy is all about, don't ya think?” A voice comes from across the lot that was shrouded in darkness, the building casting a shadow on the ground.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jamal shouted in that direction. Then, before any of them knew what happened, there was a sighing sound. Then, there was a throwing knife embedded in the wood slats, sitting perfectly centered between their at their noses.

“Holy Fuck! What the Hell!?” Ryan shouted as he jumped back in shock.

“That was a warning. Start watching your language. Especially around my husband and daughter. Me personally, I don't give a damn what you say, but I will no longer tolerate the F bomb.” The Agent said with a chuckle.

“Who are you?” Jamal asks fearfully.

“Jamal Bruv, that hurts that you don't recognize me. How long have I been mate with you three? Well I guess I'll just have to jog your memory.” the voice of said teasingly. Jamal and Ryan watched in shock and disbelief as a form of a suited Gentleman stepped out into the light, causing two jaws to fall open.

“Hello, My name is Eggsy Hart, or otherwise known as Agent Galahad. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Eggsy said with a wide smirk as he walked toward them, his rainmaker clicking lightly against the ground as he walked.

“Eggsy! Mate where have been!? We thought you were dead, the way you up and disappeared three years ago. How could you do that to us!?” Jamal scowled as swung at Eggsy, knowing that Eggsy wouldn't think that Jamal would punch him. He couldn't be more wrong. Eggsy saw it coming a mile away. Before Ryan or Tyler could open their mouth to tell them to stop. Eggsy had swerved out of the way of the punch, grabbed the offending fist, twisted it slightly before leaping up and wrapping his legs around Jamal neck from the side. Ryan watched in amusement and slight horror as Eggsy then twisted his backwards using his body weight and momentum to toss Jamal to the ground then using his hands to spring up and land back on his feet.

“Jamal, that really stupid of you. How could even think that you could land a hit on a highly trained and deadly Agent? Now, get your ass up and please do not attempt to hit me anymore. My body may not be able to handle anymore stress. I already have a stress level that is dangerous for us. Don't make it any higher.”

“Dangerous for you and who else? Mate, we have been in way more stressful situations than this and the stress was never dangerous.” Ryan said in confusion.

“What's going on? Is something wrong Eggsy?” Jamal asked worriedly.

“There is nothing wrong except my damn stress level.”

“Eggsy why are you so worried about your stress all of the sudden. You were never like this.” Ryan question tiredly as he looked as Eggsy.

“Fine! What I am about to tell you, you will not tell anyone! If this gets out, it will put my whole family in danger. If anyone in my family gets hurt because you blabbed, I don't care that you're my best mates, you will be dead within the hour. Have I made myself clear?” Ryan, Jamal, and Tyler look at Eggsy in shock but who was staring back at them, was not Eggsy. As he spoke, they fearfully watched as his body language changed, tightening into a dangerous coil of tense muscles, ready to kill at a moment's notice. They watched as his face schooled into neutral expression, giving out no emotion, except the dangerous rage shining in his eyes. They were no longer looking at their best mate, Eggsy. They were looking at Agent Galahad, one of the world's most deadliest spies.

However, before they could say anything, they see Eggsy jerk slightly as if startled and suddenly looked toward the street and tapped his glasses. They watch as the Agent stood still like he was looking at something, but when they looked at the same place, they saw nothing.

“Merlin! Are you seeing what I’m seeing? You said there was 10 Marks! Why the Hell am I counting 30!? Understood. Send Lancelot to my location. Then send Percival, and Kay to Arthur's location… Arthur, it's about damn time you joined coms. Arthur, stop talking and listen to me. Is Excalibur safe? Good thank you. There are 30 targets inbound, not 10! Backup has been sent in the chopper, they’re 10 miles out. I’ve located a spot optimal for a sniper nest. I'm retrieving Lady of the Lake and ammo from the cab, merlin sent us. The nest will be located slightly under 100 yards from your location, there is a church with a bell tower 5 building down to the left of the front door. I’m sending the route and church specs and location to you, Lancelot, Percival and Kay. Position will be acquired, at the most, 10 minutes from now. Going radio silent until position is established. Let me know if anything changes. Galahad out.” Eggsy started walking to the cab that had just pulled up after he ended the call.

“Follow me. There are more people coming than what the intel gave us. The four of us are going to that church over there. I'm going to have to break the back door down and go up to the bell tower. I'm going to take position there and start picking off some of the thugs when they engage my colleagues.” They follow and watch as the Agent leans into the front seat of the cab, slams his fist down on a blank panel on the dashboard. They watch on shock as the back door suddenly opened and a the backrest of the back seat drops down and exposes a M107 .50 caliber sniper rifle and a large box of loaded magazines. They watch as Eggsy inspects the gun quickly. He checks the trigger mechanism and scope before slams in a magazine and charges it. He double checks the safety and slings it onto his shoulder.

“Wow! Shits about really go down, huh?” Tyler asks.

“Yes. One of you take the ammo can there and someone else, grab that small bag. Its got a laser and small Allen wrench set. All of you, follow me.” Eggsy instructed as he hands Ryan the rifle after preparing it. They Jamal and Tyler did as they were told before closing the car door.

“Hold on to this. Point it at the ground, 3 feet in front of you. Do Not point it at anyone or anything. There is a round in the chamber. This gun can and will hit a target with an accurate, lethal shot at 2,000 meters. only thing keeping it from firing is you keeping your fingers away from that trigger. We need to get to that church as fast possible. Let’s-

Oh Fuck! Oh no! Jamal go get Arthur. hurry. Tell him that I need to go the hospital.” Eggsy said fearfully, his hand clutching his abdomen as his legs gave out from under him. Jamal took off like a shot back around to the front.

“Eggsy! What's happening!? I don't even see any injury!” Ryan said as Eggsy went went down.

“That's because there is no injury.” Eggsy gritted out.

“EGGSY!? Oh my God, I am so sorry, my love. Darling, I need you to keep your eyes on me and tell me everything you know.”

Eggsy let out the sob he was holding in when Harry dropped to the ground beside him. Harry put his hand on Eggsy stomach and the other sat high up on Eggsy’s thigh rubbing soothing circle with his thumb.

“Harry, I'm so sorry I let you down. Please don't leave me. If I miscarry, you and Skyler are all I have left.” Eggsy said as he sobbed into Harry.

“Eggsy Hart, you listen to me. I will never leave you. In sickness and in health, till death do us part, remember? Good. An evac chopper is almost here. I just need you hang on. I love you so much.  You are so strong. We'll get through this together, I promise.” Harry says brokenly, not caring that everyone else was witnessing his emotional breakdown as he held Eggsy to his chest.

“Arthur, What happen to Galahad?!” Roxy asks from behind him. Harry let out a choked off sob wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He had Eggsy cradled in his lap when Eggsy had lost consciousness. Harry held his fingers to his husband’s pulse point so he would know if he would need to give CPR.

“Harry. Talk to me. What's wrong?” Roxy knelt down beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Possibly a miscarriage.” Harry whispers as fresh tears run down his face. Roxy gasps with grief. She hopes to God that Eggsy and the triplets live through this. It scared her how Harry’s voice held no hint of emotion in it. The Harry Hart that was kneeling before her, seemed like an empty shell compared to the our she knew. It hurt her to see the happiest couple knows, going through something this tragic.

“Merlin, just told me the medEvac chopper is here. I'm so sorry, Arthur. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. Here I will take Galahad to the chopper, you need to go get Skyler. She's probably freaking out right. Then go to shop, get cleaned up and put together again. Then come down HQ. We should know more by then. Don't worry, we'll take him.” Percival said sadly, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze before taking his husband’s limp form from his arms and began carrying him to the chopper.

Jamal, Ryan and Tyler watch sadly as

Harry stood up and silently looked down at his quivering blood covered hands.

“Thank you, all of you, for taking care of Eggsy. I'll get in touch with the three of you when I know more on Eggsy’s condition. Lancelot, please get Skyler and go out for ice cream, then take her to the park or someplace. Don't bring her to HQ. I don't scare her right now. If she asks, tell her that Eggsy and I are getting a check up. And if you can, take her glasses away. Tell her they're broken and that you'll fix them and she'll get the back when they are done. Now, I've got to go talk with Michelle.” Harry said as picked up Eggsy’s Rainmaker off the ground where he dropped it, stopping short when he heard something fall to the ground with a clink. Kneeling down, to see what had dropped. He realised with a start that it was the medal that he gave Eggsy all this years ago. Picking it up gingerly, he let out a tearful chuckle.

“What is that, Harry?” Roxy asked as took a look at the medal that still hung from the chain that Eggsy used.

“20 years ago, I handed Eggsy this same exact medal when I told him his dad died. I'm sure it even has the back still.” Harry turned it over to see that yes the phone was still there but there was additional writing as well.

“Harry, It says ‘When Darkness beckons, Love will triumph.’ And then is a number here too, 04 27 16. What does that mean?”

Roxy says running a finger against the engraved words.

“That was our wedding day.” Harry whispered with a small smile before he reached up and clasps chain around his neck.

“I really need to go. Thank you, for everything.” Harry said before hailing a Taxi. He got in with a nod in their direction.

“Where to sir?”

“Stanhope Mews, Please”

“Sir, are you sure you don't need to visit the hospital?”

“Please drive to the address I gave you. And yes, I know that I have blood on me. It's my wife’s, I carried her the car and drove her the hospital. I was just informed of why my wife almost bled out in my arm. She miscarried. We didn't know about the baby but that doesn't hurt any less. My apologies, I'm sure you didn't want to hear that. I'm still trying wrap my head it.” Harry said sniffling slightly as he quietly finished his lie.

“Its truly alright. We're pulling up now. The ride is free. It's the least I can do. You’ll need the money for a funeral anyway.”

The driver said as he pulled to a stop.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” Harry said before getting out, closing the car door and trudging up the steps to Michelle's door. Harry knocked lightly as tears stream down his face again, his broad frame, slack with grief.

When Michelle opened door and knew why Harry was here as she took in the sight of him. He had bloodshot, grief filled eyes, tear tracks on his face, slouching in a blood stained suit with blood cake onto his hands. And now the same medal from 20 year ago, now slung around his neck, not Eggsy’s.

“Harry, Where is my son?” Michelle whispers fearfully, tear filling her wide eyes Harry looked away as fresh tears ran his cheek.

“Last I heard, he was stable. It started when Eggsy, Skyler and I stopped by the Black Prince for lunch and catch up with his friends. Needless to say there was an incident that was going to get a little messy. I had just hatched a plan of attack, when Jamal came running in and told me that something was wrong and that Eggsy need to go to the hospital, even though there was no injury. Before this happened, I had Eggsy sent out back and scout out an optimal location for a sniper nest. He had looked fine at the time. I guess him knowing that Skyler and I were in danger, was too stressful on his body. I got out there and found Eggsy on the ground already, and was having trouble keeping awake. He almost bled out in my arms. He lost conscious about 2 minutes before medEvac got there. And due to amount of his blood on me right now. That there is a chance that Eggsy will be in a coma for a while. I am so terrified that I'll loose him again.” Harry croaked as he started with his wedding ring.

“Oh Harry. It'll be alright you'll see. Eggsy is going fine. He's to stubborn to leave like this. You just need to be strong...Wait, again?”

“Michelle can I come in please? I really to sit down and I have a feeling you haven't been being given the whole truth.” Harry said tiredly.

“Yes please come in. You can go wash your hands and your face in the restroom down the hall.  Then come sit down on the couch. I'm going to go get a towel for you to sit. I don't want blood on the new couch.”

“Yes of course. Thank you.” Harry said as he entered into the house and went straight to go wash.

As he came back he found Michelle spreading out a towel on the couch, he was standing in the doorway to the sitting room when his phone rang, he pulled it out looked at the number.

“I have to take this, it's the shop.” Harry said before answering the call.

“Eggsy!? Oh my God! You have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear your voice. What happened, My love? Really? Alright. I'll talk to the doctor about it. Yes, I'll be there as a soon as I can, I'm bringing your mum with as well. We need to tell her, darling. Yes, Skyler is fine. I had Lancelot take her out for a treat. I'm sorry, Darling. As much as I'd love get the champagne you like, but you can't drink it. Darling, it'll clash with the meds. I love you so much. We'll be there soon. Bye.” Harry ended the call with a large grin.

“Michelle! grab your things. We're leaving!” Harry called out as he grabbed the rainmaker.

“What? Why? What about Eggsy?” Michelle shouted from the other room.

“It is Eggsy. He's alive and kicking… and very high on pain meds, judging by talkative he was just now.”

“Thank heaven. Let's go.” Michelle smiled widely when she and Harry walked out and to find a pitch black 2017 corvette parked across the street.

“Wow! I wonder who that car belongs to. It's beautiful” Michelle said staring at the car. She doesn't notice that Harry was wearing a large grin until suddenly she heard roar to life and the doors open. She looked at Harry and noticed his grin and the car keys in his hand.

“Alright, I'm impressed. I will never know how I didn't hear you pull up though.”

“I actually took a taxi here. Merlin must have sensed I would want to drive myself back to HQ and remotely drove it here. Well, get in.” Harry grinned as he got in revealing in roar of the engine. Michelle got in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Harry did the same the pushed a button on the dash. He waited for the car roof to slip into the back of the car before putting the sleek vehicle into drive and pulling into the street and off into the direction of HQ.

When they arrived, Harry pulled into the garage. He killed the engine and got out. As Michelle got and looked on in amusement as Harry was swarmed by people from all the different department. Michelle looked at Harry as he stood up straight and squared his shoulder. It was position that immediately commanded respect and attention.

“Attention! Judging by how gossip goes on around here, I'm sure that you have all heard about Galahad and his situation. So at this moment no one is going to talk to me until later today. I am going to go change so I am not covered in my husbands blood. I'm going to go see my husband. And then probably get some food. I will not talk to any of you for the next five hours. Do you all understand?” Harry says before listening to the mumbles and the quiet okays.

“When any of you are addressed by either a knight or I,or even the department heads. You will address your superiors with respect. am I clear!?” Harry voices again then nodded when a chorus of ‘yes, sir.’ hit his ears.

Michelle and Harry continued walking through the large hanger, Michelle looking around in awe at the amount of resources they have.

“Lee, Eggsy, and myself had the same look on our faces when we came to Kingsman, as did every other person here.” Harry smiled as he and Michelle they exited the hanger and turned to walk down the hall toward the infirmary.

“Can I please have a moment alone with him? I need to talk to the doctors and then Eggsy. I keep a extra suit in the locker inside as well. So I’m going to change. I know Eggsy is in a paper gown at the moment and doesn’t like to be seen in one, so I’m going to help him into something less transparent. Once we are decent, I’ll call for you. Is that ok?” Harry asks as they come up to a door.

“Go ahead, Harry. I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled before knocking then opened the door after he got a invitation to enter then walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, Love.”


	8. Second Chances and The Whole Truth

When Harry walked into his husband’s hospital room, his eyes locked onto Eggsy’s beautiful, bright blue-green eyes. He was so thankful that he would have more time to look into them.

“Hey, Love.” Eggsy said and smiled softly, reaching out with his hand that wasn’t hooked up to the IV drip and made a grabbing motion toward Harry. Harry laughed in complete joy and relief as he walked quickly over to the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled Eggsy’s hand to his cheek and closed his eyes a moment, savoring the warmth that radiated from Eggsy’s palm. Harry opened his eyes to look into Eggsy’s, tears sitting on his lashes. Eggsy swiped his thumb under Harry’s eyes, taking the tears with it.

“Harry, really, we’re fine. The doctors said it was a placental abruption. I lost a lot of blood I guess, judging by how much is on you and how weak I am. Love, I’ll be right as rain in a few days, promise.” Eggsy says as he lifts his hand off Harry’s cheek and brings Harry’s hand with his to lay on top of his abdomen, right about where their babies were still alive and growing.

“Harry, Babe, I love you but you need to change. That’s getting gross, love. I‘m sure that I have some sweatpants in there too, can you help me with those?” Eggsy said with a small frown.

“Of course I’ll help you...Darling I know how much you hate being weak like this but I’m just happy that you and the babies are alive and well.” Harry chuckled slightly as he began to undress, peeling off the blood crusted suit and tossing it in the laundry bin next to the locker.

Once Harry had redressed, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants out of locker and walked over to Eggsy.

“Darling, how come you didn’t tell your mum about what happen when I woke from the coma?” Harry asks quietly as he gently pulled the sweatpants up to Eggsy’s hips, stopping below the bump, then started untying the string of the paper gown and pulling it away. Eggsy sighed in relief as the paper gown gave way.

“Thanks Harry, that was getting very itchy. And I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want to scare or worry her. How do you know I didn’t tell her?” Eggsy asks as Harry moved the bed into a sitting position before Eggsy settled back into the bed.

“I went to inform her of what happened. I didn’t tell her about the pregnancy, don’t worry. And of course me being the mess I was, showed up at her door covered in your blood and one the verge of crying again.. And without you with me. I told her the the truth, that I was terrified that I was going to lose you again. She started questioning the ‘again’ part. Then you called.” Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand in Eggsy’s hair, the other lightly tracing the scar on Eggsy’s chest before moving down to rub the bump gently.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I didn’t want to worry you so much.” Eggsy said attempting to resting his head on Harry’s shoulder but growled when he couldn’t without using a wierd angle.

“Harry, get in this damn bed properly. I want my snuggles.” Eggsy whined, causing Harry to chuckle.

“As you wish, My dear husband. You’ll have to sit up more though. There is no way we’ll be able to fit side by side. You’ll have to sit between my legs if you want snuggles.” Harry smiled as he toed off his oxfords and shrugged off his jacket while Eggsy sat up and scooted forward a little bit. Harry then crawled in behind Eggsy, who then leaned back against him with a happy sigh. Harry reached up and and started running his finger through Eggsy’s hair, pressing kisses to any place he could reach.

“Darling, what’s that in your ear?” Harry asks as he traced a dark wavy line that had appeared in the cartilage of Eggsy’s ear.

“What? Oh. I thought you saw it. I got it done the same day I got the one done on my back.” Eggsy said tiredly.

“It’s a tattoo? Of what?” Harry asks curiously pushing back the hair to get a better look.

“You got your cellphone? I’ll show you.”

“Yeah here.” Harry answered as he handed his phone to Eggsy. He watched as Eggsy unlocked it and quickly downloaded an app. When it was done, he opened it and handed it back to Harry.

“All you need to do is put the tattoo in the camera box on the screen and turn up the volume.” Eggsy said with a grin as Harry did what he was told. Then, suddenly, a thudding sound filled the room, Eggsy felt Harry tense in shock behind him.

“Darling, is that..?” Harry whispered in shock

“Yeah babe. I got the sound of their heartbeats tattooed there. Then even when they are grown up we can still hear it.” Eggsy said smiling at the sound like he’s hearing it for the first time. Caught up in their moment, neither heard the knock on the door.

“Boy’s can I come in now.” Michelles asks from the cracked door.

“Oh, Yeah Mum. Sorry, we got sidetracked.” Eggsy answered as Harry dropped the phone to his side, the beautiful sound coming from the phone speaker stopping suddenly making Eggsy feel like somethings missing. But then Harry’s arms wrapping around his waist with his fingers interlocking across the bump, effectively hiding it, brought comfort.

“Hi Babes, How are you feeling?” Michelle's asks looking Eggsy up and down. When he answered that he was fine now. She gave him a look that told him she knew he was lying. She continued to look at him but then her eyes were drawn to a scar on his chest, it was circular, about the size of a quarter. She reached out to trace her fingers over it, she looked up at Eggsy questioningly. But was shocked to see guilt in Harry’s eyes and Eggsy was refusing to meet her eyes.

“Babe’s, what is this from? Is this a bullet wound scar!?” Michelle asks quietly. Eggsy looks at Harry for a second before he looked back at her grief showing plainly in his eyes and nodded.

“How?” she asks but suddenly became concerned when she saw Harry closed his eyes and push his face into Eggsy hair and took a shaky breath.

“Harry. If you don’t want to listen, I won’t stop you from stepping out for a while.” Eggsy murmured causing Michelle’s confusion and concern to grow.

“No. I’ll be okay.” Harry replied quickly.

“Mum, do you remember when v-day happened?”

“Babe, no one is ever going to forget that horrible day.”

“Harry and I were dating at the time. He proposed two days before V-day. The day after he proposed, Harry went on a mission. Harry’s codename was Galahad at the time. Yes, The same codename I wear now. Mr. King, the Arthur at the time, sent Harry on the mission to go to America. Remember the news about that massacre in church in kentucky? Yeah, that was Harry. Valentine was testing those sim cards in that church. Harry was caught in that horrible neurological wave that caused the massacre. Harry was the only survivor because of his training. However, when he came out, Valentine shot Harry in the eye. You can’t tell unless you know, but Harry’s left eye isn’t real. It functions just like the real thing, but it also has a night vision setting and an x-ray vision setting. I had hacked into Harry’s home terminal laptop after he left. I witnessed exactly what went on. That included watching my fiance get shot in the eye. Luckily our American cousin branch, found him and treated him. I had passed out when Harry was shot. I could actually feel physical pain when my heart shattered as the feed went to static.

When I came to, I immediately went to the shop. I killed Mr. King myself. I found out he betrayed Kingsman and sent Harry to his death. Then Merlin, Roxy and I took a jet to the lair that Valentine was in. I killed over 9,000 people that day with my bare hands. Mum, Harry and I have severe PTSD. Fireworks are one of my main triggers. When I hear a firework go off, I get flashbacks to V-day, and I frequently lose control of myself. There has been a few times that Harry has had to knock me out himself. But I'd rather get a mild concussion than hurt or kill anyone I love. I hope to God that we can come up a with a plan for now on. Anyway when I got back to HQ, we were notified by our cousin branch in America that Harry was awake but in a coma. 10 months later, he woke up. when he opened his eye, I was so happy. I went to his bed and leaned down to give him a kiss hello. He freaked out and pushed me away. He didn't remember who I was at all. It broke me. I got severely depressive. This scar above my heart, Its um… I uh…Fuck.” Michelle watches as Eggsy looks around desperately, before taking the glass bottle at the wall opposite of him, hitting the button there with amazing accuracy. He collapsed against against Harry’s chest closing his eyes as a nurse came rushing in.

“Galahad, what's wrong?” The nurse said as she took his blood pressure.

“Anxiety Attack. I just need my meds and I'll be fine. I was too sick this morning to take them.”

“Alright, someone will be here with them. Can tell me what trigger the attack?” The nurse asks kindly.

“Darling it's alright. Breath in and out for me. That's it. Now, love, I know you're scared of your mum’s reaction. You have to tell the nurse though, it's protocol.” Harry says in Eggsy’s ear before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Alright… A resurfaced memory triggered it.” Eggsy replied quietly.

“What memory?”

Eggsy looked at his mum in fear before looking down, placing his Harry's where they still sat above his bump.

“One from two years ago, my attempted suicide incident.” Eggsy murmurs brokenly.

“I'm sorry Galahad. I know how that subject is painful for both of you. I'm going to submit these and then Arthur, if he is careful, he can leave. I'd have to be brain dead to not notice how much active agent despise the infirmary.” The nurse said as she walked out.

“Thank God! Harry, Help me up. I really have to pee.” Eggsy said as he sat up and swings around to the side of the bed that his mum wasn't sitting on his back tattoo in full view now.

“Wow! That's amazing Eggsy. Where’d you get that done and more importantly how did afford it?”

“Yeah it looks really cool right? And what do you mean how do I afford it? Mum, I don’t know how to tell you without sounding like a total dick, but right now, my salary is just over $400,000 dollars a year.” Eggsy said as he carefully planted his feet on the ground, and stood with Harry hovering closes by incase he falls. Eggsy took a few tentative steps before realising that he was stronger than he thought. Eggsy smiled when he was able to walk across the room with no difficulty. He walked over to the connecting door with a hand on the doorknob he opened it and said “I gotta pee. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” before going in but leaving it cracked. Eggsy came out after washing his hands and strolled back over to Harry burying his face in Harry’s suit with a smile.

“I love you.” Eggsy said as he wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing in close.

“I love you too.” Harry said leaning in to kiss Eggsy but pulled his head away but kept his arms where they were when a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in!” Harry called out. Eggsy smiled when, his handler Sparrow entered.

“Arthur, I was sent to inform you and Galahad that the recruits are asking to speak to you two. How do you wish to proceed?” Sparrow asks.

“Thank you for letting us know. Galahad has already been released so he and I will be down at their quarters in ten minutes.” Arthur replies as he goes to the locker, digs around inside before pulling out his ACDC t shirt and tossed it to Eggsy, who pulled it on and as well as his black Vans. Eggsy also tucked his pistol into his waistband.

“Understood Sir. I am needed back at the computers, excuse me.” Sparrow said before turning and walking out.

“Eggsy. I’m not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what’s going on!” Michelle said angrily.

“Galahad, we don’t have time to discuss this. We need to go.” Harry going into Arthur mode, immediately made that switch flip in Eggsy’s mind. He straightened up and became agent Galahad.

“Yes. sir.” He replied to Arthur before turning back to his mum. “We will discuss it on the way to the recruit quarters.” As they go out into the hall and start walking.

“Eggsy, you really shouldn’t-” Michelle started but was cut off by Eggsy.

“Ms. Unwin, please refrain from addressing me as anything but Galahad or Agent Galahad when we are not in private.” Eggsy said, keeping his tone professional.

“How dare talk to me like that!” Michelle hissed.

“Mum, shut up. I need you to address me by my codename when we’re out in the communal areas. If you don’t, it’ll give people the wrong idea. I out-rank every worker here. Being a knight in this agency has its perks, one of which is that I along with the other knights are the third down on the command latter. You will also need to address Harry as Arthur. Harry is the first in command, then Merlin, and then the knights. get it?” Eggsy said very quietly so only she could hear him.

“If you follow the rules here, we’ll be fine. And by we, I mean me and your 10 week gestation grandbabies.” Eggsy whispered in her ear with a smirk before walking ahead to meet Arthur’s brisk pace. Michelle watched as Eggsy jogged up to Harry to match his speed. She saw how Harry looked down at her son with an adorable smile and love shining in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist. Michelle walked a few paces behind them. When they turned a corner, they pulled away and resumed a Profession stance.

Arthur opened the door to the dorms and walks in with Galahad close behind him. Michelle watched from the doorway.

“We just wanted to make sure you two were ok. That's all. When they brought you in Galahad, we saw you being brought in on a gurney. You were covered in blood, there was an oxygen mask and an IV already on you. And then the gossip made its way here and they were saying that about an hour ago, Arthur, you came in. You were soaked in blood as well and that it looked like you had been crying. No one had ever seen that. We know you two have a strong bond but most people have that with their mentors. So we want to make sure you are both alright.” The only female left, Ashley said caringly.

“Yeah right! He probably just got roughed up, working Smith street. He's probably pregnant and he hasn't told anyone. That would explain his attire becoming more loose and baggy lately.” A male recruit, Austin, quipped from he was standing near a bed.

Before anyone could tell what happen, Galahad had decked the offending recruit and had him pinned to the floor with his foot resting firmly on Austin's neck.

“You listen here, all of you. Yes, Ashley, Arthur and I have a very strong bond but that's because he's my husband. And yes actually, I am pregnant. And the reason for my trip to the infirmary was caused by a complication. Arthur, myself and our 7 year old daughter went to lunch. I was catching up with some friends and my stress levels got to high. Put yourself Arthur’s shoes for a moment! Arthur and I learn of my pregnancy 2 weeks ago. We found out last week that there is not just one baby, there are three. So just imagine what Arthur was feeling today. He was just taking care of stuff inside and then one of my friends comes running say there had been an incident and that I was close to bleeding out. Arthur and I almost lost our babies. These kids are the only ones that will carry on the Hart genetics. Yes we have a 7 year old. But she doesn't carry Arthur's genres, just mine and a dead Ex girlfriend from a long time ago…. Lastly Mr Austin, as a result for your insubordination, you are going home. It's bad enough that you know what happens on that horrible street but it's even worse that you insinuate that I do that horrible shit. That is not acceptable. At all! Now, get out of my sight.” Galahad said as he lifted his foot from Austin's neck only to give him a kick him in the side. Austin groaned clutching his side, rolled over on the floor.

“Oh get your ass up. I just got out of surgery two hours ago after almost losing my pregnancy, and I was still able to hand you your ass. You should be able get up after a kick to the rib. I didn't even leave a bruise.”

The recruits looked at Galahad in shock.

“Um.. Agent Galahad, sir?” the other male recruit raised his hand tentatively.

“Yes?” Galahad asks as he walked back to Arthur and leaned heavily against him. Harry could tell Eggsy was weakening by the way he leaned most of his body against him. Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy waist, holding him up slightly.

“Sir, if you mind me asking, what happens on Smith street and if it's so horrible, how do you know what goes on there?” the recruit answered.

“Smith street is one of the darkest places in London. It's known mostly for being a hub for prostitution and drugs. As much as I hate sharing personal information, If it educates you and keeps you away from that dark path that I was forced into, then I'm willing to share. It could very well save your life one day if you know what to expect. When I was six years old, I met a man named Harry Hart. My dad had passed away during his Kingsman training. Mr Hart came and told my mother and I that my dad, Lee Unwin had passed away. He gave me a medal that had a phone number on the back. About 4 years later my mother married again. My step father was nice at first, but then he rapidly grew to be neglectful and abusive. As soon as I hit puberty, My stepfather would physically grab me and drag me down to Smith Street. He would man-handle me into another man's arms. The man would pay him and dean would say ‘48 hours. Have fun.’ Over the next 10 years, I've lost count on how many times I was raped, forced fed drugs, beaten, choked, gagged, you name it. In 2014, I was actually arrested and was given 18 months inside. I called the number on the medal. And as I walked out a free man, there stood Mr Harry Hart. He took me here as his recruit 3 years ago.” Eggsy said finished his story to look around the room he saw the look of sorrow, pity and anger.

“Sir, which knight is Mr Hart?” a female recruit asks.

“I am.” Eggsy says with a smirk.

“Galahad, sir, you are only confusing us.” Ashley said with a sigh.

“Shit you guys are dense. In this agency there is Mr Harry Hart, And then there's me, Mr Gary Hart. Do you get it now?”

“What you trying to say? That Harry is some long lost brother that was never around?”

A male recruit suggested.

“Darling, you're going to make their brains short circuit if you keep toying with them.” Arthur spoke up looking down at Galahad pouted up at him playfully but didn't say anything, making Arthur chuckle.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you know me as Arthur but my name is Harry Hart. And as Galahad told you, He's my Husband. He took my last name 2 years ago, when we married. Miss, when you asked which knight was Mr Hart. He actually told the truth. You see, I’m not a knight, but Galahad is and he goes by Mr Hart like I do. Does that ease every ones minds?”

“Yes sir, thank you.” The recruits said smiling.

“Now if you'll excuse us, Galahad is supposed to be resting. I'm going to take him back to our quarters and put him down for a nap. Thank you for your concern ladies and gentlemen. It's very nice to know that loyalty runs so deeply here.” Arthur said before turning to Galahad, and to the recruits surprise, swung Galahad into his arms like he weighed nothing.

“Have a lovely day everyone.” Arthur said as he walked out the door.

That night, both Harry and Eggsy broke down in tears, clinging to each other as sobs wracked through their bodies.


	9. Ghosts and Interruptions

**5 weeks later**

 

It was a beautiful morning, Harry and Eggsy had been woken up by an excited little girl jumping onto their bed.

“PAPA!! DADDY! Get up, you promised we’d go to the shop today for my dress!” Skyler shouted as she jumped and landed on Harry’s chest, causing him to wheeze out a good morning before hugging her to him and kissing her hair line. Eggsy chuckled sleepily as he watched his daughter and husband snuggle before they got got up and dressed in their suits, complete with pistols, signet ring, wristwatch and glasses.

Two hours later, Arthur and Galahad were at the shop with Skyler. Christmas break was was three weeks away and they had agreed to get her a dress made with in a week so she could wear it before the break started. Harry was in the upstairs fitting room with her, taking her measurements. Eggsy was behind the counter looking at fabric and styles on the laptop that they used. He had sent some style sample pictures to a tablet that he was walking around with, trying to find a type of fabric that he could use to create his little girl a few dresses. He was taking inventory of what he could use and was compiling a list of what he could use when he heard the door to the shop chime.

“Hello, How much would it cost to get a custom tie done?”

“It’ll depend on what you’re looking for. If you wouldn’t mind taking a seat, I’ll be right with you.” Eggsy said as he continued to type on his tablet, running simulations of how different styles, cuts, and fabrics that  would protect his daughter the best.

“Alright sir, if you would come up here please. I have a catalog here that you can look through.” Eggsy said as he pulled out the catalog.

“Oh my, Eggsy? Eggsy Unwin!? Is that you babe?” The stranger asks in awe causing Eggsy to look up in shock only to be met with the eyes of the one person he thought he’d never see again. There before him, stood his ex boyfriend that had died a few days before Harry got him released.

“T-Terry? You're dead. You died in a car crash…  How..?” Eggsy stuttered in shock.

“I was in a coma for a year. When I woke up, I came looking for you, but you vanished. No one knew where you went to. How did you end up here?” Terry said as he walked around the counter and pulled Eggsy to him in a hug.

As Terry embraced his long lost love, he felt something press against his stomach. He gasps in surprise and releases Eggsy.

“Eggsy? Are you pregnant? Who did this to you?” Terry asks with anger in his voice.

“Yeah, Terry but it's not like that” Eggsy said shyly. Tyler was about to ask how but then Eggsy’s intercom buzzes. Eggsy reach over to answer it before a man's voice came out.

“Well Mr. Hart, had you eaten yet? Your princess has turned evil.”

“No I haven't, I'll start closing up shop if you two will hurry up and come down.” Eggsy smiles ending the call with a smile.

“Hart? I thought you were Eggsy Unwin. Why did you lie to me, babe?” Terry asks betrayal plain in his voice.

“Terry, why do you keep calling me babe? And I didn’t lie.” Eggsy asks in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I? Why? Do you not love meanymore? And yes, you did. You told me that your last name was Unwin, not Hart.” Terry asks, terrified of the answer.

“Terry, you’ll always be special to me but you died and I moved on. I haven’t been babe to you in a long time. The Eggsy you knew is not the one standing in front of you. And no I didn’t lie. It was Unwin at the time. Terry, I’m married. I have a husband, a daughter and three babies on the way. Hell I have an awesome job with an insane salary, a house, and two vehicles.” Eggsy said happily. Terry felt his heartbreak and turned around so Eggsy wouldn’t see the devastation on his face.

Terry was facing away from Eggsy when he suddenly heard Eggsy yelp suddenly. He turned to see Eggsy wrapped in another man’s arms, who was kissing him sweetly.

“Mm hello there Mr Hart. I've been waiting for that all day.” Eggsy said when they pulled away.

Both men let out a laugh when a little girl started pulling both of them toward the door

“Daddy! Papa! Come on!! I want food!” the girl whined, struggling to get the men to move.

“Skyler, go sit on the couch and study your flashcards. You’re going back to school tomorrow and you need to be ready.” Terry saw the older man tell the little girl.

“But Papa..” she starts before Eggsy cuts her off.

“Skyler. Papa and I agree. You’re going to school. Period. Now do as Papa said or you can choose to be grounded for the rest of the night.” Eggsy says sternly but smiles as she does as she’s asked. He then turns back to Terry with a smile, still wrapped in the other man’s arms.

“Terry, this is my Husband, Harry Hart. Harry, This is Terry. He and I were dating before I came to Kingsman. I heard he had passed in a car crash the day before we met outside the station. Turns out he was in a coma.” Eggsy said as introduced Harry and Terry.

“Well, Nice to meet you Terry. We were thinking burgers for lunch. We would be honored if you’d join us. Eggsy and I both know from experience how much it helps to be around familiar people when coming out of coma.” Harry said reaching out to shake Terry’s hand.

“Um sure. That sounds fun. Thank you.” Terry smiled and agreed

“Great! Love, How about you take Skyler with you in your car and I’ll take Terry in mine. Burger Castle?” Eggsy said as he pulled on his coat on over his suit and grabbed an umbrella.

“Yes to both. We’ll meet you there, mine’s parked in back.” Harry said as he grabbed an umbrella and Skyler’s coat, handing it to her as they all walked out the door. Eggsy nods before Harry and Skyler start walking to the down the street to reach the back parking lot. Eggsy and Terry start walking down the street side by side. Terry was so engrossed in looking around he didn’t realize that Eggsy had stopped beside a Shelby Mustang GT-500 until Eggsy called his name.

“Eggsy, this is your car?” Terry questions in shock.

“Yeah now hop in.” Eggsy says with a laugh as he gets in and starts it up. Terry grins and takes a seat in the passenger seat. Then they were off like shot roaring down the street. When they pulled up a red light, Terry saw a brand new corvette pull up next to them and start revving its engine. The driver was clearly challenging Eggsy, who just laughed and then shot off like a bullet when the light turned green. Behind them, the corvette was at their back bumper in the lane next to them. Terry looked at Eggsy in shock when Eggsy suddenly started laughing and then up the speed slightly. As the parking lot to the Burger Castle came up, a scream was pulled from Terry throat as Eggsy was suddenly sliding the car into a parallel parking spot. Eggsy put the car in park, killed the engine and got out, umbrella in hand. Terry was seconds behind him in getting out and looking at the spot. Eggsy smiled as he leaned against the side of the car facing the street. Terry looked at Eggsy in shock as he realised that, even at that speed, Eggsy had put the car in the spot perfectly centered. Seconds later the same Corvette they had raced, came screaming around the corner and parked in the space behind them, without using the move that Eggsy had used. To Terry’s surprise and shock, Eggsy walked over to the driver side door of the Corvette as the window rolled down.

“You’re slacking. We were here a full 10 seconds before you.” Eggsy said leaning down to make eye contact with the driver. Terry heard the driver laugh, making Eggsy laugh as well and step back. Terry stared wide eyed as Harry got out as well as Skyler. They were just about to turn to go inside but then they heard two more loud engines pulling down the street. One was a brand new purple and silver custom Harley Davidson and the other a yellow 2016 chevy camaro. Terry looked on in confusion as Eggsy laughed as they pulled up to the restaurant as well. Terry took in the sight of the rider of the bike as Eggsy swaggered over to admire the Harley. The rider had on a silver helmet with Purple accents, the visor shielding his face from view, he also had on a black leather jacket on. He saw Eggys smirk and mention that he might be in love as he ran his hands over polished chrome. Terry saw the driver’s shoulders start to quake in laughter as he started to undo the helmet. However, to Terry’s shock as the helmet came off, it revealed a beautiful woman around their age. She pulled the jacket off and revealed a suit just like Eggsy and Harry’s, then she put both her jacket and helmet in the truck that was attached to the bike.

“Rox you are amazing! You managed to drag Merlin out of his cave! Wow! I’m impressed.” Eggsy said as they turned to see Harry walking up with another man his age who had Skyler settled on his hip.

“Yup. now I’m starving. Let’s go inside” she said as she pulled on her glasses as well. Terry noticed that they all had matching glasses on. Interesting.

 

They walked in and sat at a circular table. Skyler sat between Eggsy and Harry. Terry sat next to Eggsy and Merlin next to Harry. Roxy sat between Terry and Merlin.

The waitress had come over and taken their orders already, so they were just waiting until the food came out.

“So Mr. Smith, how are you liking working for MI6? You’re an intelligence operative, correct?” Merlin asks very quietly as he looked at Terry as he sipped of his water. Terry frowned as he looked at Merlin before he scanned the table. No one at the table seemed to be surprised by the question.. Like they already knew. His eyes landed on Eggsy’s who was looking at him with knowledge and interest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir.” Terry said smoothly before hearing a small snort of laughter from Eggsy. He looked at Eggsy who was looking back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Terry, bruv. You need to tell your boss that you need to go back to training. You really should be able to tell when there are other spies around you.”

“Well, Special Agent Gold, I suppose we’ll have to get acquainted again. My name is Arthur. You’ve already met my husband, Agent Galahad. This Man to your left is Merlin and the young lady that you have been admiring is our Agent Lancelot. We’ve also named Skyler unofficially as Excalibur. ” Harry smiled as he introduced his employees.

“I’ve never heard of anyone using those code names. Who do you operate out of?” Terry asks suspiciously.

“Gold, Kingsman is a privately owned international Intelligence agency. We were around and functional before even MI6 was. As Arthur, I was sworn in as the head of the agency.” Harry said with a smile.

“That’s how you and Eggsy know from experience that coming out of a coma is best when you're surrounded by familiarity.” Terry smirked knowingly.

“Yeah. And you do know that I knew as soon as I made eye contact with you that I knew it wasn’t a car crash that put you in a coma, right? We all knew with one look.” Eggsy said as he reached out to grab and stop Skyler’s glass from tipping over, without even looking.

“How? There isn’t any public record of any of this.” Terry questions in confusion. Eggsy looks at Harry nods making Eggsy smile. Terry watches as Eggsy pulls out a pair of glasses from his suit pocket and handed them to Terry. Terry took them an put them on, eyes going wide when suddenly he could see a display come up. There was a small beeping sound then the display read unauthorized user. Then started to flash red. Terry looks up and see Merlin’s eyes moving swiftly around behind the screen and then as soon as he sees Merlin blink. The display turns green again and says authorized guest mode.

“You just authorized me didn’t you Merlin?” Terry assumed causing Merlin to nod.

 _‘Guest authorization is always set for 1 hour, btw. - Galahad’_ Terry saw the display pop up with the message, making him look over at Eggsy who was smiling at him but then something caught his eyes near the door. Terry watched as Anger, fright and worry fill Eggsy’s eyes and his face settled into cold, emotionless mask. Eggsy rose from his chair, grabbing his umbrella, and stalked over to the door. Terry saw as Eggsy’s hand went to his waist band in the small of his back to expose the outline of two pistols. The other Agents stiffened and watched closely. Terry knew that it would cause a commotion and a scene if they all rose as well. As Eggsy got halfway to the door tapped the side of his glasses and then Terry could hear what Eggsy was saying as he approached two men who he clearly knew. Terry realized with a start that he knew them as well. They were two of Dean’s goons. The two goons looked at Eggsy dismissively as he walked up to them.

“Oi! Dickheads! What do you think you’re doing here?” Eggsy said coolly but his body exuding a sense of hatred and danger.

“What does it look like, we’re getting lunch.” Poodle sneered.

“Really? that doesn’t seem likely. People don’t drive an hour from their side of town with a tiny .380 rugar tucked into both their waistband and a knife in each pocket just for burgers. You came here looking for a fight. Now leave, before you get what you came here for.” Eggsy said before turning back to walk the table. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Terry heard from the glasses when Eggsy grunts in pain and swear softly as well as hear Skyler’s scream. Eggsy was hit but he was still walking toward him. Roxy was off like a shot and had subdued the two thugs in under a minute. Merlin was up and giving the civilians in the restaurant the orders that this was a crime scene and that the authorities had been notified and that everyone needed to evacuate calmly. Eggsy had walked up to the table but didn’t stop until he was in Harry’s arms. Harry and Eggsy held each other for a moment before pulling apart. Eggsy then knelt down to pull Skyler into his arms soothing his crying little girl.

“Eggsy, would you stop moving so much!? It’ll make it worse! Where did he hit you? I need to apply pressure!” Terry asks as Eggsy stood back up. Everyone had been evacuated and Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot were standing over the two thugs. Guarding them but not saying a word.

“Terry, I’m fine.” Eggsy said but as he tried to walk past Terry, Terry yanked him back and then yanked off his suit jacket to check the bullet wound but when the jacket came off, there was no blood to be seen. As he lifted the shirt, He found nothing except a forming bruise on his middle back and a rather large tattoo.

“Told you.”

“How are you not hurt?” Terry asks as he hands Eggsy his jacket back. Eggsy smiles and turns his jacket over in his hands and ran his fingers over the fabric.

“Hm. That explains two shells.” Eggsy mumbles before showing Terry what he found. Terry’s eyes widened when his eyes found what Eggsy’s had. Embedded in the fabric were two small twisted chunks of metal. Bullets, they’re bullets, Terry realized.

“The suits are bulletproof. And yes, I have a few new tattoos.” Eggsy says as he plucks the bullets out of the fabric and places them on the table before shrugging his jacket back on and buttoning it up.

“A _few_ tattoos?” Terry asks curiously.

“Back, ear, and thigh The thigh is very new. I just got it yesterday.” Eggsy answered as he points to the location of each one. Terry looked at the one on his ear. It looked like a squiggly line, that was it.

“What’s the one on your ear supposed to be?” Terry asks and watches as Eggsy smiles and pulls out his phone. Eggsy open up an app and turns up the volume loud enough that only he and Terry could hear it then hands it to Terry.

“Put the tat inside that box and hold it there.” Eggsy said. Terry did as instructed and suddenly a thudding, whirring sound came out of the speaker.

“It’s the babies’ heartbeats” Eggsy whispered as he reached up and taking down the phone after a few seconds.

“Wow, thats cool!”

“Thank mate. I'm going to go talk to these thugs. Can you keep Excalibur calm and safe for me, Agent Gold?” Terry nodded as he slipped into his agent gold persona as  Eggsy switches to Galahad.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Galahad answers as he walks over to where Poodle and Rottie had been tied to separate chairs. Arthur was standing guard over their two captives while Lancelot had taken to guard the door and Merlin had hacked into the security system of the restaurant and was erasing every trace of them being there at the restaurant.

Rottie and Poodle were struggling against the restraints that bound them to the chair.

“Arthur, what did you get so far?” Galahad asked as he came to stand next to Arthur.

“Galahad, I haven't spoken to them yet. I figured you'd like to have the first crack at them.”

“Much appreciated, Sir. Thank you.” Galahad said nodding at Arthur.

“I'll leave you three to… talk. I'll take Excalibur down to the McDonald's down the street. Meet us there when this is wrapped up. Have fun, Agent Galahad. Oh, and here’s my silencer, use it.” Arthur smiled as Rottie and Poodle pale slightly.

“Oh I'll make sure of it. It's bad enough that they came here looking for a fight. However, the fact that they did it when my family is present, well let's just say they just dug their own grave.” Eggsy smirked at Rottie and Poodle, who start to quake in fear.

“See you later, Darling. I love you, all of you.” Harry said as he pecked Eggsy lips then brought a hand up to his lips kissing his own fingers then placing them on Eggsy’s bump, transferring the kiss to his kids.

“We love you too. And love, can you please order me a large 10 piece nugget meal with a glass of water. You know how I get when I’m craving. So unless you want me hide your favorite tea, I suggest you don't forget.” Galahad smirked as he reached up to adjust Harry’s tie from where it hung a little crooked around his neck.

“I won’t, Darling. Oh thank you, I didn't realise it was crooked.” Harry smiled.

“No problem. Princess, come here and give Daddy a hug. Papa is going to take you down the street to McDonald's. I'll call you when I'm on my way over. I've got some work to do here. Then when we are done, we're are going home. That way you can get schoolwork done before bedtime. Now, be good and have fun. I love you.” Eggsy said hugging his daughter and kissing her cheek before standing back up.

Once Harry and Skyler left he turned toward poodle and Rottie.

“Alright, boys. This is how this works. You're going to give me information. If you refuse or lie, you get a puncture. If you swear, you get a broken bone. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yeah. We got it, Unwin.” Rottie smirked dismissively.

“My name is not Unwin. Hasn't been for almost two years now. That being said, if you must, you will address me as either Galahad, or Sir. Got it?” Eggsy asks as he pulls out his pistol and screws in the silencer.

“Yes, sir.” the two captives squeak timidly at the site of the large pistol the Eggsy now held. Poodle and Rottie realised that they should have left when told to.

Eggsy smirked as he watched them come to the realisation that their roles had reversed. He was now the threat and they were the pray.

“You know, You two are awfully stupid. You came in here, looking for a fight with a toy gun. At least that's what us spies call them, seeing as they barely large enough to kill a dog. No, us agents are trained to shoot everything that is 45 calibre or larger. And we all carry two 45 calibre pistols at all times." Eggsy said as flipped off the safety on his pistol.

"Now, let's get started shall we? First question, Why were you here?” Eggsy smirked.


End file.
